Bloody Hell!
by InuyashaAndKagomeLover
Summary: Well, the story is a Harry Potter and Inuyasha Crossover, but it starts after Chapter Ten. Please R
1. Chapter One: Letters and Surprises

**Chapter One**

It was the night of Harry's sixteenth birthday. It was a cloudless night and there was a comfortable silence above number four, Privet Drive. Everyone in the house was fast asleep...  almost everyone.

A boy with unruly black hair and emerald green eyes was lying on his bed, thinking about the event in June that changed his life forever. He lost Sirius that night; he lost someone he cared about the most, someone who he loved like a father. It was hard not to blame himself. However, as every time before, his mind started talking.

_If you had practiced Occlumency, Sirius wouldn't be dead now! If you hadn't…_

But his further thoughts were interrupted by a quiet screech from an owl that was sitting on the chair near the bed. Harry opened his eyes and saw that there wasn't just one owl; there were at least five owls, one of them his own – Hedwig. He recognised another one, Pig, which was Ron's little owl. He felt a pang of sadness in his heart, when he remembered who gave the owl to Ron in the first place… Sirius.

He stood up, took the letters and the parcels from the owls, and put them on the bed. There was another screech and a big black raven flew in his room, let the parcel in his beak fall on the bed, and flew off in the night.

Harry stood there and stared after the raven, then he shuddered and sat back on his bed, opening the letter from Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you, mate? We're at the Headquarters again and we finally removed Mrs Yell-Out-Loud from the wall. Happy Birthday, Harry! Sweet sixteen, as Hermione told me is a muggle expression. We'll see you really soon, don't worry. I suppose dad's going to send you an owl in a few days._

_You won't believe, what we (Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George and me) overheard!!! That asshole, Fudge, is resigning from his Minister of Magic position and they have to elect a new one! The rumour is, he suffered a heart attack the day after you-know-what happened._

_See you,_

_Ron_

Harry opened the parcel next and took out his usual homemade pies from Mrs Weasley. Then he picked up a box that had a piece of parchment sticked on it.__

_Harry, I know you'll love the present. It wasn't so hard to find one and I know that you will find it amusing._

When he put the lid of the box down on the bed, he gasped. There, in the box, was a long, red, and gold snake. It opened its eyes and hissed,

'You know, you look just like that wolf in the cartoons I saw…'

Harry closed his mouth and said,

'I can't believe it! He got me a _snake_?'

The snake watched him in amusement and replied,

'Well, I see you understand me. There aren't a lot of people, who can understand snakes.'

'Who are you?' asked Harry.

'I do not have a name, yet.'

'Then, would you allow me to name you?'

The snake just nodded and waited for Harry to decide on a name.

'What about Idylla... I read somewhere that it means perfection, and I do think you're perfect,' Harry said.

The snake looked as she was about to smile and replied,

'I like it. Thank you, Harry. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to go back to sleep. I missed it for quite a few hours.'

Harry smiled and put her down on his pillow, then opened the letter, which was written in Hermione's tidy scrawl.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!__ I have only three words I'd like to say to you, since you already know part of what is going on, by Ron. Here they are – DON'T BLAME YOURSELF! It wasn't your fault, Snuffles died, Harry. He wouldn't like you to give in your misery, as I have a feeling you are in right now, but my 'speech' will have to wait, until you are safe here and then you will hear me out, understand?_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry cracked a little smile as he read the letter. He opened the present next and - not surprisingly – found out it was a book. There was also a piece of parchment on it, which read,

_Harry, I thought this will take your mind off certain things, and I am sure you would like to become one. Enjoy, and tell us your progress when we see each other. Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginny and me also have the same book, so I thought we have a secret weapon against Voldemort._

Harry then read the words on the book cover. _A Perfect Guide: How To Become An Animagus_, by Gus Aiman. He smiled. He always wanted to become an Animagus, just like his father and godfather. Suddenly, he cried in desperation,

'Why does everything have to remind me of Sirius?' 

He put his head in his hands and started to sob. When he recollected himself, he opened the letter, he assumed was from Remus.

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all__, I would like to wish you a Happy Birthday and secondly, I am going to pick you up at ten o'clock today and we will go to the Headquarters. Good news, hmm?_

_Well, I don't know what to write so you will understand, what I mean. I think it would be best, if you wait another day or two, so I can prepare my speech. _

_Best Wishes,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

From Remus, he received another book, and another one from Tonks. He opened the letters of some other owls until he came to the one, which the strange raven brought. There were five letters inside the parcel. They looked quite old and Harry was surprised to see, that one of them was written in Parseltongue. He started to read it.

_My heir,_

_I am one of your ancestors, Salazar Slytherin. If you can read this letter, it means that you are one of my two heirs, Tom Marvolo Riddle or Harry James Potter. When you read this, you will find yourself in a sphere where I will give you my powers. They include Elemental Magic, Martial Arts, Duelling, and Weaponry. Every one of the Hogwarts founders has four extreme magical abilities with the power each one of us has. If you are Harry James Potter, then you are the only one that can read this. If Tom Marvolo Riddle read this, it would appear only as a note that he is my heir. You, however, are the heir of all of us._

_See you in the sphere,_

_Salazar Slytherin_

Harry sat there, gaping like a fish. He was a what??? An heir to all of the four founders? Suddenly he found himself in a bright silver sphere. 

**There was a desk with two chairs. In one of the chairs, there was a man sitting. He wore a silver-green cloak and had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He smiled, when he saw Harry. He beckoned him over and said,**

**'I see you read my letter, Harry.'**

**Harry just nodded, not knowing if he could say anything. Salazar Slytherin chuckled and asked in an amused kind of was,**

**'Cat got your tongue?'**

**Harry shook his head and said,**

**'No, sir.**** It is just hard to believe that I am the heir of all of the Hogwarts founders.'**

**Salazar nodded and said,**

**'Why don't you sit down, then I can explain everything.'**

**He waited that Harry sat himself and continued,**

**'One day, Rowena, lady Ravenclaw, had a vision of a boy, born in the end of July that will be born to those, who thrice defied my other heir, Voldemort. Nevertheless, I think you know the rest of the prophecy Sybille Trelawney told to Albus Dumbledore. Rowena was the one, that sent it to the future. You see, she knew, that the boy who was born in the end of July was you, and she knew that you were our heir. As you read in the letter, I will give you four magical abilities as well as my power and knowledge. The four magical abilities are Martial Arts, as I am sure you know what I am talking about… Karate, Judo, Kung-Fu, Boxing and such. Next ability is Weaponry. You will receive the knowledge of using swords, daggers, spears, bows, blades, and such. The next one is Duelling. You will receive my knowledge of duelling curses, hexes, counter-curses, ability to dodge, etc. The last ability is the ability to control Elements. My Element is Earth. You will be able to call the Element, to make hills, mountains, islands. When you wake up from this trance, you will have all of my powers. You will now return to your bedroom in number four, Privet Drive and you will read the letters my colleagues wrote to you. You will find yourself in similar spheres and you will have similar conversations. Off you go, Harry and good luck.' **

Harry woke up and looked around him. He was back in his bedroom, sitting on the bed, holding the letter Salazar Slytherin wrote. So, it wasn't a dream after all. He picked up the next letter and read,

_My heir,_

_I am Helga Hufflepuff, one of the Hogwarts Founders. This letter is made for a delayed delivery, so you will receive it on 31st of July, on your 16th birthday. I am going to send you a trance in which I will explain those four abilities to you: Telepathy, Elemental Magic, Metamorphmagus Ability, and Animal Talking. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Helga Hufflepuff_

Once again, Harry found himself in a silver sphere. 

**He found himself on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. There was a bench and a woman of about thirty years sat there, waiting for him. He walked to her and sat down on the other side of the bench. The woman near him had raven black hair and bottomless black eyes. She wore a black and yellow robe and a pointed hat with flowers. Helga Hufflepuff turned to him and smiled. She said,**

**'Welcome, Harry James Potter, in yet another sphere. As you can see, we are at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, as it is the nearest to the animals. But let's get to the point. We don't have all day, you know… So, the four abilities… As my colleague, Salazar already told you, he is an Elemental and has the Element Earth at his feet. I am an Elemental too, but I possess the ability to tell the Air what to do. I can change the weather, control it. I can change temperature, make wind and many other little things. I am also a telepath. It means I can read minds, send messages without telling something in the head of the receiver and so on. But I recommend you, not to abuse the ability to your pleasure. Such as reading girls minds if they like you or not. Oh, you don't have to blush, young man, I'm only joking. Okay, next ability is the Metamorphmagus ability. I think you already know what this is as you have a friend who is one. And the last one is the ability to talk to animals and creatures. You can understand what they say and you can talk to them. It will be a benefit having animals on your side in the war, which is in your time. Now, you will return to your bedroom and you will have all my powers, abilities, and knowledge when you wake up from the trance. Good luck, Harry dear.' **

Once again, Harry found himself on his bed. He looked at Idylla and saw she was still sleeping. He picked up the next letter and read it.

_My heir,_

_You probably already spoke to Salazar or Helga. So let me introduce myself. My name is Rowena Ravenclaw and I am also one of your ancestors. But I won't blab more. These are my abilities you will gain: Elemental Magic, 'Inner Eye' as Sybille Trelawney uses to say, the ability to Apparate and the ability of Potion making. You will find yourself in a trance and I will explain everything to you, then you will wake up and you will have all my powers, abilities, and knowledge._

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

**This time, Harry noticed with a hint of amusement, he found himself in the School Library. The woman who waited for him also had raven black hair, with hints of blue in them, green eyes and wore a blue and bronze robe. The woman beckoned him over and he sat on the chair and waited for her to start speaking. **

**'Okay, let's get to the point. It will be morning soon and your friend will come for you. These are my abilities: I have an 'Inner Eye' and I can see the future. I am not a fraud like Trelawney, though, so don't be afraid about making false predictions. The next ability is the Elemental Magic, in which I have the control over water. I can make lakes, rivers, seas. I can change their paths, their temperature; I can also call water demons to my help. The next ability is the Apparition. You will be able to apparate wherever you wish, through every anti-apparition ward and also Hogwarts as you are our descendant. The ability of Potion making will make you even better then all Potion Masters in the World. You will be able to make every single potion in existence. Now, you better get going. You still have the meeting of my colleague Godric. But beware, he's kind of out of Character. Watch yourself, Harry.' **

Harry opened his eyes and smiled inwardly. Now Snape won't have anything to say for his flaws in Potions. But he froze in thought, 'What if Snape thought he cheated?' He reached for the letter, which he supposed was from Godric Gryffindor.

_My dear Heir,_

_Glad to meet you, mate! My name is Godric Gryffindor and I am one of the Hogwarts founders. I am sure you already met that Slytherin bloke and my two fair ladies, Rowena and Helga. Look at me babbling. I'm just so happy you survived! ^_^ I learned that smiley from Rowena, who looked in the future for some signs I could put in the letter. I am getting of the course, aren't I? Well, these are my abilities: Elemental Magic, Invisibility, Healing, and Animagus Ability. See ya mate. Oh, I forgot. You will find yourself in a kind of trance and we will finally talk. _

_Godric Gryffindor_

**Harry smiled as he saw where he was. It was the Gryffindor Common Room and a man was sitting in front of fire. He was a redhead, just like the Weasleys and he had mischievous blue eyes. He wore a red and gold cloak and when he spotted Harry, he waved at him, calling him over.**

**'Hey, mate! Great to see you! How are you? Confused I guess, but don't you worry, everything will settle down in a few days. Okay. Where were we? Magic Abilities. Invisibility… I am sure you know, what that is, as you have James's invisibility cloak. This ability is almost the same as the use of the invisibility cloak, but you are able to make yourself and others completely invisible. Great for walking in the castle at night, or sneaking into Kitchens. It also has the ability, that others don't hear you speaking, yelling, walking… You'll find it amusing, how you can play with that blasted cat of the Caretaker… Oh, I shouldn't have said that. Forget it! You see that fire in the fireplace? I made it, since I am an Elemental and can control Fire. I can make fire and put it off. I can make fire weapons and such. I myself don't know it! You will also have the ability to change in every animal and creature in the World… hence the Animagus Ability. The last one is the most useful in my opinion, though… the Ability to Heal. You will be the best Healer on planet Earth, even better than Madam Pomfrey, the current Medi-Witch at Hogwarts, is. Okay, I must go now, but you know the drill, so I don't have to say it.'**

Harry opened his eyes one more time and blinked. Now he was really powerful and he didn't know what to do with it. He spotted the last letter and murmured,

'Not another power, please!'

But he read the letter anyway.

_My heir,_

_Yes, I know you must be tired, as it is almost five in the morning in your time. However, let me introduce myself. My name is Merlin and I am one of your ancestors. I think you already got the powers from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. But you will get some of my abilities too. Here they are; you will have the ability to speak to the dead, you will be able to breath under water, the ability to use wandless magic… I know they aren't real abilities, but you already have them all, so I can't give them to you again, can I? You will also find two keys enclosed in this letter. I'm sure that brat Gryffindor forgot to give them to you. These are the keys to Secret rooms all through Hogwarts. One of the rooms is Ravenclaw's Library, which has all the books that were ever published and it is charmed to add every new book that is published in your time. I'm guessing it's pretty big, then. As James made the Marauder's Map, you will find all Secret rooms with the simple spell, revelus dormus secretus. Easy spell, isn't it? I made it myself, which brings us to another ability. You will be able to create your own spells and curses. Okay, I must go now, but you will be relieved to know, I won't show myself to you._

_Merlin_

Harry just sat there, with the letter in his hands. He felt the power from the letter melting with his own and he knew he had the power Merlin spoke of. It was as if he woke from the trance as his body started to ache. He sprawled on the bed and tried not to scream. No use. His voice was soon hoarse with all his screaming and he heard the door to his room open and his Uncle's voice floated in the air,

'How dare you wake us up like that, you filthy little freak! I will show you, what it means, threatening my family and me. Your freaky friends will see, not to mess with me. Look at me, you scum!'

Vernon dragged him to his feet, oblivious to the pain Harry was in and started punching him in the face. Harry flew back to the floor and his Uncle kicked him in his ribs. He heard them crack and his Uncle's cruel laugh filled the room. It continued for the next three hours, until his Uncle became too exhausted to beat him further. With one last kick in his head, Uncle Vernon closed the door behind him and locked the five locks that were on the door. Harry didn't know how long he laid there on the floor until he heard two voices. He recognized one. It was Remus' and the other… What?!? No way! It couldn't be! Not him! Not Snape! However, he couldn't do anything, since he couldn't move. He was sure that all the bones he had were broken. He couldn't breath properly (I must have a punctured lung), and his head felt light. He must have had a concussion too. What a birthday! He heard knocking on the front door and his Uncle's voice. He was telling them to go away. That there wasn't a Harry Potter living in their house. With all his might, he tried to call them in his mind. 

'_Professor Snape, Remus!' _

He almost chuckled as he heard two loud gasps in the ground floor. He tried again. 

_'I am on the first floor; I think I can't last much longer. Just get me the hell out of here!' _

He heard a commotion and two pairs of steps that approached his room. He heard some cursing and five 'alohomoras'. Then the door opened. He tried to raise his head, but found it impossible. Remus rushed to his side and said,

'Oh my god, Harry! Are you okay?'

'He's not okay, Lupin. Are you blind or something?' Snape said in a malevolent way. He felt someone picking him up and he started coughing. He coughed and coughed and suddenly there was a metal taste of blood in his mouth. He felt it ooze out of his mouth and he tried to say something again, when he felt his eyes roll backwards.

~8~8~8~8~8~

When he woke up again, he was blinded by the whiteness of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. He felt someone put his glasses on and he looked again. It was Remus. His all face was wrinkled in worry. His voice was hoarse and full of emotion, when he said,

'Thank God, you woke, Harry.'

Harry weakly smiled and tried to speak, but Remus put his finger on his lips and continued,

'Don't speak. Save the strength.'

'_But all I wanted is to say I'm dehydrated, Remus!' _

Remus flinched and looked around him, searching for the voice.

'_Remus, I'm the one speaking. It's me, Harry.' _

Remus looked at Harry wide-eyed and stuttered,

'You… you… you are a telepath???'

Harry chuckled, but started coughing again and found it hard to breath. Remus rushed to his side and picked up a cup, full of water. He pressed it to his mouth and Harry slowly, but greedily drank the cold water. When he drank the whole cup, Remus said,

'Now, can you tell me, what the hell happened at the Dursleys?'

'_I thought it was obvious…'  _Harry sarcastically remarked.

'Don't you use that tone on me, young man. I was worried to death about you. You were in a coma-like state for almost three weeks!'

Harry's eyes opened and he cried,

'Three weeks!?!'

Remus once again put the finger on his mouth. Harry sent,

'_Three weeks, Remus?' _

Remus nodded and continued,

'And we didn't know if you will survive. Every day, you screamed the hell out of us. What happened, Harry? Are you alright?'

'_Well, for one, my Uncle beat me. Then I found out I am the Heir of Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor… oh, did I mention Merlin? Bloody hell, Remus, do you really think I am all right at the moment? I am physically and mentally screwed.' _

Remus just sat there in shock, when Harry heard another male voice. It was silky and deep, but also cold and poisonous. 

'My, my, Remus… Did someone petrify you? You sure look like it.'

It was Snape, naturally. Remus flinched and looked at Harry, who was looking weary.

'Severus, you won't believe, what Harry just told me…'

'_Don't tell him, I want to tell him.' _

Remus nodded at Harry, but Snape said,

'What are you nodding at? Do you see someone under the invisibility cloak here in the Hospital Wing you want to say 'hello' to?'

Harry rolled his eyes at Snape and sent,

'_No, professor.__ He nodded to me, because I wanted to tell you what happened.' _

Snape tried to keep his mask in place, but it slipped and the shock on his face was evident.

'_Flies, professor, flies.'___

Snape closed his mouth with a snap. Harry smirked… or tried to. His mouth seemed to burn. He closed his eyes and sent to both of the men in the room.

'_I'm just going to take a little nap, Remus. I'm exhausted. I'll tell you all later, sir.' _

He slept for eight more hours straight and when he opened his eyes the second time this day, he felt a warm weight on his stomach. He looked down and smiled. Remus was sleeping. He remembered everything that occurred to him on his birthday and his body tensed. He felt the surge to vomit and he whimpered. Remus woke up instantly. He looked in Harry's pained eyes and gently put his hand on Harry's forehead. Harry felt better at this and whispered,

'Thank you, Remus.'

'Anytime, Harry.' Remus answered. Harry contently smiled. Then he said,

'Remus, please don't freak out now!'

Remus just rose his eyebrow at him, not knowing what he meant by that. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his body. He imagined it the way it was before his Uncle beat the hell out of him. He felt warmth in his whole body and he found out, he breathed a lot easier now than he did before. When the warmth faded, he opened his eyes again and searched for Remus. He found him on the floor, unconscious. He laughed. Laughter so innocent, so full of life. He heard someone stepping in the ward and looked over. It was Snape. He was leaning on the doorframe, looking shocked. Harry jumped off the bed and kneeled down beside Remus. He heard another set of steps and immediately knew it belonged to Dumbledore. He shook Remus and he woke up. Harry helped him to stand and to sit on his bed.

'Harry, what did you do?' Remus shakily asked.

'Umm, you see, this is one of the abilities I got.'

He heard a slight cough behind him and turned around to find Dumbledore and Snape approaching him.

'Could you tell us, Harry, what you are talking about?'

Harry suddenly felt nervous. He said,

'On my birthday, a raven brought me five letters. Each one of them was from my ancestors.'

He stopped there, thinking how to say it all,

'The letters were from Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Merlin. In each of the letters, they told me of their abilities, powers, and knowledge. Then I went in some kind of a trance and they talked to me, explained the abilities to me. When I woke up, I felt new power in me. One of Gryffindor's abilities is Healing. I tried to heal myself and… Hey! It worked!'

Dumbledore chuckled then continued,

'Could you tell us of your other abilities?'

Harry nodded and said,

'From Slytherin, I got the ability to control the Element Earth, knowledge of Duelling, Martial Arts, and Weaponry. Helga gave me the control over Element Air, the ability to talk to animals and creatures; I am now a Metamorphmagus and a Telepath. Rowena gave me the ability to Apparate, to See, to control the Element Water and the art of Potion making, Gryffindor, though, gave me the ability to become invisible, to Heal, I am an Animagus and I control the Element Fire. And Merlin… He said, he couldn't give me much, since the Founders already gave me everything I needed, but he gave me the ability to speak with the dead, to create spells, curses, hexes and to breathe under water. That's all, professor. Oh, I forgot. As soon as all this finished I was in a lot of pain. I screamed and…'

Harry found out he couldn't continue. He stared to his feet and was startled to feel a hand on his shoulders. He looked up to Remus' warm eyes and he felt all his walls crumble. He choked a sob and threw himself in Remus' embrace. 


	2. Chapter Two: More Letters & Sirius Talk

Chapter Two

In the next moment, he felt the pain return. He stiffened and tried to back away from Remus, not wanting to hurt him, but Remus didn't allow him to do so. Harry whimpered,

'Remus, _please_, let me go…'

Remus shook his head, and Harry bit his lip to not scream out loud. He stayed in Remus's arms and his whole body shook. Remus sat there, slowly rocking the trembling body and was shocked to see his face changing. His eyelashes were becoming thicker, his eyebrows more elegant, his cheekbones higher, and his hair longer and more tameable. In the last three weeks, he didn't notice that! However, he did notice his hands, which were now longer, his fingers too. His knobbly knees were gone and he was more muscular. Suddenly it hit him, why Harry was changing. He remembered the night Lily told him everything, and then Obliviated him. He felt his memories returning. Then he felt the boy stop shaking and he pulled him even closer. He looked at Snape and noticed a blank expression. He quietly said,

'Severus, I have to speak to you, now.' 

Snape nodded and with his cloak billowing behind him, stormed off to the dungeons. Remus put the small boy on the bed and pulled the covers to his neck. He then did something he had never done before. He kissed Harry on his forehead. With a short nod at the Headmaster of Hogwarts he too, was off. When he came to the Dungeons, he walked in the classroom. He saw Snape, sitting in his office, drinking tea. There was a cup for him too. He stepped in the office and sat on the armchair near the fireplace. He said,

'Thank you, Severus. I have to ask you a few questions, though.'

Snape irritably nodded and Remus continued,

'Did you notice how Harry is changing?'

Snape's face was empty of all emotions. Remus continued,

'I know you were Lily's boyfriend before she married James. I must know, Severus. Did you two… sleep together?'

Snape's face contorted in rage when he sneered,

'That's none of your business!'

'It is my bloody business! Lily told me she discovered you were a Death Eater one night, and she broke up with you as she did that! She told me, she married James to forget you and to give her unborn child a father.'

Snape was quiet.

'Did you sleep with her? Bloody hell, Severus! Answer me!'

Snape gazed in the crackling fire and started talking,

'Yes, I did sleep with Lily. But only once, Remus, only once. It was two months later, that she discovered I was a Death Eater and ran away from me. The next week, I found out, she was marrying Potter. And then, several months later, she gave birth to Harry.'

Remus gaped at him,

'So you knew of the possibility that Harry is your son?'

Severus nodded and continued,

'Though, when I first set my eyes on him, he looked so much like James that all my hopes vanished. For me, he was a bloody _Potter_. And I hated him for that. I hated James that he stole what should be mine. He stole Lily, and the baby that should be my son or my daughter.'

Remus shook his head,

'I was the one that first saw the baby, Severus, and it didn't look like James at all. It looked like you. I don't know what they did to him, but it's wearing off now and Harry's in pain because of that. Severus, you do realise that Harry is your son. Do you?'

Snape stared at Remus, and then apprehension showed on his face. He put it in his hands and said,

'Yes, I do, Remus. God, Harry is my son! I have a son!'

'Yes, Severus, a son who thinks you hate him! Who doesn't know you're his father. You have to tell him, Severus!'

Severus nodded and said,

'But how? And when?'

Remus chuckled to himself and answered,

'The sooner, the better. You know him, Severus. When he will find out he's changing, he'll try to find out why, and then, what will you do?'

'Why are you being so damn nice to me?'

Remus shook his head and replied,

'Well, for one, I never liked what James and… Sirius did to you, but I didn't want to lose their friendship. I was a coward, Severus. I'm just acting like I should years ago.'

Severus seemed to think about Remus's word for a moment and then he nodded. Remus continued,

'Do you think we can put our differences, and old grudges, aside? For Harry's sake. He will need us now. He will need us more than you can imagine. You heard of his new powers. Even before he gained them, he was special. He was… still is, mind you… the boy-who-lived, the boy who escaped Voldemort more times than any of us and came out alive. He's so _special_, Severus.'

All Snape did was give Remus a small nod. Remus put a finger on his temples and thought for a moment, then asked,

'Tell me, why are you always on Harry's case?'

Snape looked away and murmured something, then coughed and said,

'I thought he lived a perfect life with his Muggles. I thought… I thought he was a spoiled little brat. I know I was wrong now. I was blind. I should have known at once what a life he had. He was always thinner in September than in June when he went back to his family, if I can call those… those Dursleys one. He was never happy on the last day here. He never got any mail, excluding Black, of course. He always stayed at school in holidays. He…'

Snape stopped and drank a sip of his already cold tea, and then he continued,

'Although, it was all an act. I had to act. The children of the Death Eaters were at school, so I had to favour them, hate all the Gryffindors, and especially, torment Harry. If I was kind to him, they would have reported to their mothers and fathers and I wouldn't have been so well accepted back in the Death Eater circles, if the Dark Lord ever came back, for I knew he will return one day, and for that day, I had to be prepared. The Dark Lord barely trusts me now, and I know that if he knew what I have done, I would be dead now.'

There was a silence over the Potions Master's office. Both men were in thought and both were thinking of a boy. A very special boy, whose name was Harry Potter. After a few minutes, Remus said,

'You will have to let him know it is all an act, though. His whole life is and will be turned on its head and it will be hard for him, thinking that you really mean what you say to him.'

Severus nodded and stood up. 

'I'm going to make a few potions now, so if you will excuse me.'

Remus nodded and also stood up. He left the Potions Master in his thoughts and retreated to the Hospital Wing. 

~8~8~8~8~

When Dumbledore also went on his way, Harry sank in his bed, thoroughly exhausted. He was almost fast asleep when he heard tapping on the window. He stood up and opened it. It was an owl. On her leg, there were some letters, which Harry recognized. They were the letters he hadn't had the chance to open at Privet Drive. He released the owl of her burden and sat on the bed. He picked the first letter and saw that it was from the Magical Law Enforcement Department. He opened it and read,

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are writing to you in the matter of Sirius Black's Will, which was supposed to be read at third of July. As we couldn't contact you, it wasn't read, but we copied it and we sent it to you. You can find it in the envelope. As you are the main heir of Mr Black's fortune and as you were his godson, you are also the heir of all his possessions, which are given from a father to son. _

_We are sorry for your loss!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Amelia Susan Bones, _

_Magical Law Enforcement Department,_

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry sat there, a great lump making itself in his throat. He shuffled with the envelope and put out the Will. He read it through and found himself staring at it, tears freely pouring down his face. 

'_Sirius?__ Sirius, can you hear me?'_

Harry desperately sent to his dead godfather. There was a moment's silence and all of sudden he heard Sirius's voice.

'_Harry?!?__ What… How… Why…'_

_'Sirius, please calm down or I'll have to finish the connection and then I think I'll be too exhausted to put it on again.'_

_'Okay, okay… I'm calm… HOW IN THE HELL SHOULD I CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN HE SAYS! WHERE ARE YOU?!?'_

_'Sirius, please, I don't want to lose my ears! I'm in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts…'_

_'Why are you in the Hospital Wing? Is something wrong?' _Sirius's a little calmer voice was heard in Harry's head.

_'Well, I am alright now. But I wasn't before.'_

_'What happened?'_

_'The Dursleys happened.'_

_'What did they do?'_

_'Beat me up…'_

_'WHAT?!?__ THOSE SLIMY… THOSE FILTHY… THOSE… THOSE… I'D KILL THEM, IF I COULD!!!'_

_'Sirius, please, it's okay now, I'm gone from there! Remus and Snape picked me up and brought me here.'_

_'Oh. Snape brought you here. That's a miracle… Snape willing to help you, that is.'_

_'Yeah, I know. You should hear them though, how they gasped when I called them.'_

_'Why?'_

_'I called them in their minds…'_

_'Like the telepaths can do?'___

_'Exactly like that.'_

_'But you aren't a telepath…'_

_'I am now.'_

There was a shocked silence and Sirius said,

_'How can you be a telepath? You can't just gain the power, you must inherit it…'_

_'Well, I kind of did inherit it. You see, some people came to me on my birthday… Well, I went to them, truth to be told.' _

_'You know, this is getting stranger and stranger.'_

_'Tell me about it.'_

_'Okay, who did you visit?'_

_'Er … Er … Bloody hell, I don't know how to say it.'_

_'That bad, hmm?'___

_'You have no idea. Okay, here it goes. I met Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor.'_

_'…'_

_'Sirius, you okay?'_

_'…You met the Founders of Hogwarts?'_

_'Yeah, I did.'_

_'The Hogwarts Founders…'_

_'Sirius, snap out of it.'_

_'Hmm?__ Oh, okay. I'm cool, I'm cool.'_

Harry chuckled at Sirius's antics.

_'They are my ancestors, Sirius.'_

_'Wow, Harry. Really?'_

_'You think I would make a joke about something so serious?'_

_'No, you wouldn't. But James would.'_

_'Sirius, I'm not James.'_

_'I know, I know. Sorry.'_

_'Okay. They gave me some powers. Geese, I'm even more special now.'_

_'Harry, there is no need to be sarcastic, you know.'_

_'Yeah, sorry.__ Well, they gave me so much power and knowledge that I could defeat Voldemort with my left little finger, I suppose.'_

_'Will you tell me already, which abilities they gave you?'_

_'Sure. As you hear me, I am able to talk to the dead…'_

_'Yeah, I figured that out, by now.'_

_'Please, don't interrupt me, or I'll never tell you.'_

_'Sorry,' _came Sirius's sheepish answer. Harry thought for a moment and then told him everything, including the wandless magic ability, which he didn't tell to Dumbledore, Snape, and Remus. When he finished, there was a short pause and then Sirius said,

'_I am very proud of you, Harry. Although I don't know why you didn't tell Dumbledore about the wandless magic thing.'_

_'I thought that I should have at least one secret weapon that Dumbledore knows nothing about.'_

_'Smart kid, you are.'_

_'Sirius, be serious.'_

_'What do you think my name is, Orion?'_

_'Sirius…'_

_'Geese, Harry! Don't you get the joke?'_

_'How can you be so insensitive?'_

_'Me!?!__ Insensitive!?! You hurt me…'_

_'Sirius, you died! Why do you think I'm not laughing!?! And why the hell did you leave me everything in your will?'_

_'Don't change the sub… You read it?'_

_'Yes, I did. I got the letter from the Magical Law Department just a few minutes ago and I…'_

_'Yes…'_

_'I became sort of desperate. I should learn Occlumency. I wouldn't have had the dream if I learnt it. You wouldn't be d…'_

_'Stop there right this instant! Listen to me, Harry! THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT! Got it into that thick scull of yours? Yes, you should learn Occlumency, but you couldn't know, what Voldemort planned… It's kind of my fault too, I should remain at the Grimmauld Place and not jump up to Snape's bait. Nevertheless, you have to know, it is not your fault… And if it was, I wouldn't blame you. Heck, Harry! I love you! I love you like a son. Bloody hell, you practically are my son, and I wouldn't want any other.'_

_'Thanks, Sirius. I needed to hear that… I love you too.'_

_'Now look what you've done… Got me to cry…'_

Harry laughed through his own tears. There was a quiet cough behind him and Harry swirled around and saw Remus standing near his bed, waiting for him to acknowledge him. He smiled apologetically and sent to Sirius,

'_Sirius, I have to go now, Remus came to the Infirmary and is looking at me strange. I'll contact you later, okay?'_

_'Sure, kiddo. Tell Remus I miss him!'_

_'Will do!__ Bye!'_

'Sorry Remus… I was talking to Sirius…'

Remus nodded and cleared his throat. 

'I just wanted to tell you, that no matter what you do or say, I will be always there for you.'

Harry smiled and replied,

'Thank you, Remus. This means a lot to me.'

He stretched and hugged Remus around the middle. Remus patted his head and kissed his black mop of hair.

~8~8~8~8~

They parted a few minutes later and Harry said,

'Sirius told me to tell you that he misses you.'

Remus's eyes became somewhat misty and his voice cracked a little,

'Thanks, Harry.'

Harry smiled up to him, sat back down on the bed, and picked up the next letter. It also had a Ministry seal on it and he tore it open. 

'What do you reckon, Remus? Who sent it?'

Remus looked at the letter and his eyes lit up,

'I think Harry, that this letter contains your OWL results.'

Harry quickly opened the papers and read them to Remus,

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I am glad to say, we have finished the examination of your OWL exams. Here are your scores:_

****

**_PRACTICAL EXAMS:_**

_Transfiguration: O_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against Dark Arts: O_

_Herbology: E_

_Potions: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Divination: P (not passed)_

_Astronomy: P (not passed)_

_History of Magic: A_

****

**_WRITTEN EXAMS:_**

_Transfiguration: E_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against Dark Arts: O_

_Herbology: E_

_Potions: E_

_Care of Magical Creatures: O_

_Divination: A_

_Astronomy: E_

_History of Magic: A_

_With these marks, you have gotten 16 OWLs out of 18._

_Enjoy your holidays,_

_Griselda Marchbanks,_

_Wizarding Examinations Authority Department_

When Harry finished reading, he just sat there in shock. Sixteen OWLs? He got 16 OWLs? Remus's voice broke the swirl of thoughts in his head,

'Harry! Bravo! You've done great!'

Harry shook himself and replied,

'Yeah, I can't believe it!

'I'm very proud of you Harry.'

Harry smiled and said,

'How about we open the last letter?'

Remus shrugged and replied,

'Okay.'

Harry opened the last letter and it was the letter from Hogwarts.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Please note that the new school year will begin on September 1. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross-Station, platform nine and three quarters, at eleven o'clock._

_As you have now entered your sixth year you will be able to drop a few subjects, but you will have to pick two new ones. On the other piece of parchment, there will be some subjects from which you will have to choose. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry picked the next parchment,

_These are the subjects, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has prepared for sixth and seventh years._

_~HEALING_

_~DIVINATION_

_~ARITHMANCY_

_~ANCIENT RUNES_

_~CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES_

_~DUELLING_

_Please note, you have to choose two subjects from this list,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

There was another letter in the school's official envelope.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you, that the lifelong Quidditch ban you have, is now lifted._

_Enjoy your holidays,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Headmaster_

Harry made a whoop and laughed. Suddenly, the door to the Infirmary opened with a bang.


	3. Chapter Three: Story Time & Truth Told

Chapter Three

Harry flinched and his whole body curled into a ball. He awaited his Uncle's fists to come on him. For a moment, he forgot, he was at Hogwarts. That he was safe. 

'Harry?' he heard Remus's shocked voice. Harry sighed and uncurled. He looked at Remus and then at Snape, who was watching him cautiously. 

'Sorry,' he sheepishly whispered. 

'Thought it was my Uncle.'

Remus took a deep breath to calm himself. Then he asked,

'Did your Uncle beat you often? Tell me everything, Harry. Don't be scared, or ashamed. It's not your fault.'

Harry looked at his hands, then he said,

'Yes, he did. I can't remember for how long, all I know is that I was beaten even before I came to Hogwarts. Since I went here, it decreased a little. A slap here, a kick there. They didn't want you to know what they did to me. Vernon was especially angered at the threat you did on the Station.'

Remus shook his head and pulled Harry on his lap. He was unpleasantly surprised to find out how light Harry was. 

Then he quietly said,

'Harry, are you prepared to tell me everything. Your whole life at the Dursleys…'

Harry shuddered and also took a deep breath. Then he nodded numbly and started.

****

**_#FLASHBACK#_**

_Harry was two years old. He just woke up to his Aunt continual shrieking, _

_'Wake up, wake up you lazy boy!'_

_He still couldn't walk really good, but he tried not to knock something when he made his way in the kitchen. He wasn't that lucky. Just as he stepped into it, he tripped and fell on the floor. That wasn't it. When he fell to the floor, he hit a table with some papers and a vase on it. The papers and the vase went with him and the last thing Harry remembered was his body thrown in the cupboard under the stairs, after his Uncle punched him and yelled at him._

_*** _

A four-year-old Harry's first day at kindergarten. He was in the same group as Dudley and he was all alone in a corner. He started to play with a car when a shadow fell upon him. He looked up and saw a red-faced Dudley and his little friends. Dudley stated,

_'I want that car.'_

_Harry shook his head and said,_

_'Why? I'm playing with it.'_

_Dudley's little face contorted in rage,_

_'Yes, that's why I want it. Now give it here, or I'll beat you up.'_

_Harry pulled the car to him and tried to protect himself, when Dudley started his little tirade._

_*** _

_A five-year-old... neighbour's cat liked him… neighbours sold the cat, Vernon said, Dudley was allergic… got beaten up for crying for a lost friend…_

_*** _

Harry Hunting was one of Dudley's favourite games. If they caught him, he got kicked…

_…_

_…_

_…_

****

**_#END OF FLASHBACKS#_**

****

It went on and on. Harry told them about his visit to the Zoo, about the boa constrictor he set free, his long punishment. He was so deep into the story, he forgot, he was on Remus's lap, forgot about Snape. All he did was retell his memories. He told them about bars on his windows in his second year, Aunt Marge's visit in his third, how they always locked all his magical things in the cupboard, how he barely rescued Hedwig from receiving the same fate this year. When he finished, there was a dead silence in the room. Harry put his head on Remus's shoulder, thoroughly exhausted. Remus slowly rocked him and slowly he fell asleep. When Remus was completely sure, Harry was fast asleep; he turned his sad eyes at Severus. Snape still stood there, making no movement. His eyes were glued to the floor and his hands were trembling. 

'I was such an idiot,' he whispered to himself. Remus put Harry down on the bed and walked to Snape, putting his hand on his shoulder. He made sure he had the other man's full attention, before he said,

'Yes, you were, but you can still make up to him. You heard him. He desperately needs someone who will love him, love him unconditionally.'

Snape nodded and started trembling again. Remus asked him,

'What's wrong?'

'I'm afraid, I'm afraid that he'll never forgive me for being so horrible to him. I'm afraid I couldn't love him as much as he deserves. I'm a greasy git, Remus.'

Remus smiled inwardly at the scared voice of his soon-to-be colleague. He did the only thing, he could think of. He pulled Snape in his arms and whispered,

'Don't worry. You don't know Harry as I do. He will forgive you. All you have to do, is to tell him the truth, to let him know you didn't know he was your son, to let him know why you behaved as you did. You don't have to tell him you love him, if you aren't sure. Just be nice to him. And give him time to understand.'

When he finished this little speech, there was a small sob and Snape finally released all his feelings that he was bottling up so long. He cried for Lily, for him being a Death Eater, for his stupid behaviour, for his parents who mistreated him, for Harry, for Dumbledore, who gave him a second chance when he found out what he became,… for a lot of things. When he almost put himself together, there was a piercing pain on his left arm. He hissed and grabbed it with his right arm. He pulled himself up and harshly said, 

'He's calling. I have to go.'

Remus just nodded and said,

'Good luck, Severus. Come back in one piece.'

Snape grimly nodded and left the ward. 

~8~8~8~8~

****

**_#THE DREAM SEQUENCE#_**

_When Snape arrived to the meeting spot, he noticed, there were some new recruits. He sighed inwardly. He placed himself on his usual spot and waited for his 'master' to come. He didn't have to wait long. Lord Voldemort appeared on throne, smiling in a cruel way. Snape had to persuade himself not to shiver from the look in the Dark Lord's blood red eyes. There was an immediate silence and all the Death Eaters awaited their master to start speaking. _

_'Welcome, my most faithful. Today, I am pleased to announce, we have gained several new Death Eaters. Come forward, novices.'_

_The masked men came forward and crouched on their knees, kissing the Dark Lord's hem. Voldemort laughed and continued,_

_'As you all know, the Ministry finally knows, I'm back… and Harry Potter has escaped me again. The prophecy was smashed and I don't know what was in it.'_

_Bellatrix Lestrange shivered and fell on her knees, begging,_

_'Please, my Lord, forgive me! I couldn't do anything! I tried, but…'_

_'CRUCIO!' was all Voldemort said and Bellatrix started squirming on the floor. When he lifted the spell, she was left gasping on the floor. He turned his attention on the new Death Eaters._

_'Hold out you left arm.' he commanded sharply. The six people held their left arms and waited for their branding. Voldemort went to the far right end of the line. He put his wand on the gentle skin, saying those horrible words,_

_'MORSMORDRE!'___

_The man clutched his hand and tried hard not to scream, instead he started whimpering. The Dark Lord continued his was through the remaining five novices, each one of them screaming from pain as they were branded. Voldemort went back to his throne like chair and said,_

_'Have you researched the wards, which were made to keep Potter safe?'_

_A Death Eater stumbled forward and started stuttering,_

_'Y-Yes, m-my Lo-Lord.__ H-He lives at n-number four, P-Privet Drive. It has come to my a-attention that his muggle u-uncle beats him. W-When I got to the h-house to explore, he wasn't-wasn't there anymore. Someone has c-come to pick h-him u-up.'_

_The Dark Lord chucked venomously and thought to himself, **So****, the boy-who-lived has an almost exact life as I had. Muggles are torturing him. **_

_'Where is he now, Wormtail?_

_'H-He's a-at H-Hogwarts, m-my L-Lord.'___

_Voldemort sneered and said,_

_'He's even more protected now. Snape!' he barked._

_'Keep an eye on the boy and report to me when he goes to Diagon Alley, report to me when Dumbledore goes away and report to me when he's alone. Got that, my dear Snape?'_

_Severus bowed and responded,_

_'Yes, my Lord. I will report to you when something happens,'_

_His inside froze when he saw Voldemort raising his wand and putting a curse to him. He bit his lip to not scream out loud. The Dark lord didn't lift the spell for five minutes and Snape was slowly going mad from the pain it inflicted. Suddenly there was a bright flash of gold and he wasn't there anymore. He lay on his back at the gates of Hogwarts. He tried to stand up, but failed disastrously. He couldn't do nothing, just whimper in pain that Voldemort inflicted in him, when his Mark burned constantly._

****

**_#END DREAM SEQUENCE#_**

Harry snapped his eyes open and sit abruptly on his bed. He was alone in the infirmary and he knew Madam Pomfrey was at a convention of Healers in Dublin. There wasn't a soul near him now, since Remus went to his quarters to find some sleep, as he didn't sleep for the past forty-eight hours. Harry knew he had to get to Snape as soon as possible. He still didn't have any idea how he could transport his Potions Master from the meeting, but he knew, if he didn't get at Hogwarts gates soon, Snape might die. He stood up and put his shoes on. Then he ran out of the Hospital Wing, through corridors and to the Entrance Hall. He blasted the Front Door open and ran out as fast as he could. When he approached the cloaked figure, he had to stiffen a horrified scream. Snape was covered in blood, his face was paler than he could imagine and his legs were in a strange position. When Harry recovered from the shock, he stumbled to Snape's side and kneeled over him. 

'Professor? Professor Snape?'

He could jump from relief when he heard his Potions Master whimper quietly.

'Shh, It's alright, professor. You're home. Can you walk?'

Snape slowly shook his head and tried to tell him something, but Harry interrupted him, 

'Save your strength professor. Do you think you could think at me and tell me what's wrong, so I would know what to do?'

Snape went rigid and tried to open his eyes. Harry put his hand on the older man's shoulder, thinking,

_'Professor, could you tell me what hurts?'_

He felt the person he talked to, stiffen, then he heard a response,

'_It… it hurts everywhere… I was under cruciatus for more than five minutes.'_

_'I know, sir. Do you think you could trust me to get rid of your pain?'_

Snape didn't have time to think how in the hell Harry knew what happened, but he did his best to nod his head to show the boy he does trust him. He felt more than saw, how Harry gently smiled and put his hands over his battered body. Harry closed his eyes and started to think the same as he did, when he healed himself earlier in the day. Snape felt a strange surge of power encircling him. It was warm and lovable. He enjoyed it more than he could imagine. He felt his bones repair, his pain started to lessen and he realised, Harry must have used his Healing powers he mentioned earlier in the day. When the pain was completely gone, he opened his eyes and concerned green stared in his own tired black.

'Thank you, Harry.' Snape whispered and saw Harry's surprise at calling him by his first name. He held his hand and helped the cursed man to stand. They went to the Hospital wing in a comfortable silence. When they arrived there, Snape flung himself on a near-by bed, closing his eyes. He was asleep in a matter of seconds. Harry only watched him in amusement, but then he covered his Potions Master with a warm blanket and heading to his bed himself. 

~8~8~8~8~

When he opened his eyes the next morning, he felt someone watching him carefully. He turned his head in the direction he felt was right, he saw Snape sitting on his bed, watching him intently. When he noticed, Harry was awake he cleared his throat. 

'Are you hungry?' he asked. Harry smiled slightly and nodded. Snape tentatively returned the smile and snapped his fingers. There were two pops and two house-elves appeared.

'Dobby!' exclaimed Harry. Dobby hurried over the ward to sit on Harry's bed. He started talking,

'Harry Potter, sir! What a surprise for Dobby! When did Harry Potter sir come here? If Dobby can ask, sir.'

Harry smiled and answered, 

'I arrived three weeks ago. Dobby, could I ask you for a favour?'

'Anything for Harry Potter sir, Dobby will be delighted to do something for Harry Potter.'

Harry blushed when he saw Snape's amused eyes. He said,

'I'm hungry Dobby. Could you bring me and professor Snape something to eat, and hot chocolate for both of us, please?'

Dobby jumped off the bed and squealed,

'Of course, Harry Potter sir, Dobby is on his way!'

With that, he snapped his own fingers and disappeared. Harry stretched his hands above his head and yawned. He stood up and headed for the bathroom. When he splashed his face with cold water, he felt more awake then before. He picked up a towel and looked in the mirror. What he saw made him gasp in shock. In the mirror, he didn't see Harry Potter, he saw a complete stranger. He closed his eyes and hoped the image will go away when he opens his eyes. It didn't. he examined himself and noticed that he was also taller, skinnier, he didn't have the Potter knobbly knees, and his shoulders were broader. His face wasn't that of James Potter. It was more of Lily Potter and another person, Harry didn't put his mind on. He had higher cheekbones, his brows and eyelashes were thicker. With a shock he realised he could see without his glasses. When he turned a little, he could see red highlights in his dark hair. The hair reached his shoulders. They were straighter and curled a little on the end. _What is going on here?_ Harry asked himself and scowled at the image in the mirror. What he saw made him retreat in shock. _Did I just look like Snape, when I scowled?_ He scowled again and the face of Severus Snape was seen in the mirror. Luckily, he got a hold on the sink; otherwise he would fall on the floor. He breathed quickly and tried to composite himself. Then he turned and went back to the Ward. Snape was already eating his breakfast, when Harry came out of the bathroom. One glance at the boy told him, he knew something. He put his fork on the plate and watched the boy sitting on the bed next to his. When he was sure, he wouldn't say nothing he took a sip of pumpkin juice. What Harry said next, made him spill the juice out of his mouth and release the content of the glass he was holding down his front.

'Are you my father?' Harry asked quietly. He saw Snape spluttering and smiled slightly at the mess his professor made on the bed. When Snape calmed himself, he looked Harry and thought of what he could say to him.

'I just want to hear the truth, professor. Please don't lie to me.'

Snape nodded and gazed out of the window. He started talking,

'Your mother and I were friends throughout the Hogwarts. She was the one that told me of some pranks, the Marauders thought to do to me. In our last year, we started dating. I loved her more than you can imagine. It broke my heart when she left me and married Potter. The night we broke up, she came to me to tell me something. Instead of telling me, she found out I was a Death Eater. She felt betrayed and ran off. I couldn't explain it, she ran away too fast and I couldn't stop her. Next week, I found out she was marrying Potter and I couldn't do nothing about it. I was a spy for Dumbledore at that time and I heard Voldemort saying that he heard of a prophecy. He was obsessed with killing the Potters. I could only warn them, they went into hiding. Several months later, you were born and when I first set my eyes on you, you looked so much like James that I lost hope, that you were my son. When they were killed and you were sent to your relatives, I still didn't know the whole truth. I only found it out yesterday myself. Remus told me Lily married James to give her child a father. She told him, who the father was, but then Obliviated him. He remembered the truth when you were constantly changing. He told me everything yesterday.'

Harry was quiet for several minutes and than he muttered,

'So, you are my father?'

Snape nodded and wanted to say something when Harry burst,

'What are you going to do now? You know that Voldemort can't find that out!'

Snape shook his head,

'The world mustn't know, but you and I, Remus, Dumbledore and if you want… your friends, must be the only ones that know. Nobody else.'

Harry put his head on his knees and stayed quiet. A few minutes later, he heard Severus speak again,

'But I will tell you one thing. You will never return to your relatives. Not if I have something to do about it.'

Harry gave him a weak smile and said,

'Thank you.' 

Snape returned it and replied,

'Now, what about that breakfast of yours. You need to eat. If I heard you correctly, you were being starved.'

Harry blushed slightly and nodded. He pulled the tray with his breakfast near him and bit the warm toast. In the corner of his eye, he saw Snape… no, his father cleaning himself and afterwards doing the same. When they ate the breakfast, Harry said,

'What should I call you when we are alone?'

Snape stared at him in shock, then said,

'You're not angry with me?'

Harry shook his head and answered,

'You didn't know I'm your son when I came to Hogwarts and I know you are a spy for Dumbledore and a Death Eater. You are Head of Slytherin house. The house, which has the most Death Eater children, who report your behaviour to their fathers. I know now, you had to hate Gryffindors and me. But I didn't think it was an act.'

'Well, sometimes it wasn't…'

Snape confessed and Harry grimaced,

'I know. That day when I looked in the pensieve and saw your worst memory, am I right?'

Snape nodded and looked away, but Harry continued,

'I never told anyone about what I saw. I only confronted Remus and Sirius, but I think that Sirius and d- James were being idiots. Just as I think of it… doing that to you only out of boredom! That wasn't nice.'

Snape stared at his son in bewilderment. Did he just say, what he thought he said? He said, he didn't think it funny? That he hadn't told Weasley and Granger what he saw?

'Thank you, Harry, for telling me this.'

Harry chuckled and nodded,

'You know, that's the second time that you said 'thank you, Harry'.'

Snape smirked, but it wasn't as malicious as before. It was more like a smile. Harry suddenly remembered something,

'Do you know when the next full moon is?'

Snape glanced at him and replied,

'Yes, it's today.'

Harry's eyes widened in shock. Then he rushed out of the bed and went to open the door to the infirmary, when he stopped.

'Do you know, what happened to my things?'

Snape cringed at the look his son gave him. He sighed and answered,

'Remus went to retrieve it after we brought you here. He managed to get everything, but then that Dursley went and tried to shoot him with a gun…'

Harry's eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

'W-What!?!'

Snape avoided Harry's look when he continued,

'He didn't have the time to move out of the way when something flew before him and prevented Remus being shot. We buried her behind Hagrid's hut two weeks ago…'

Harry stared at his feet, tears flowing down his cheeks. He knew who died that night. He whispered,

'Hedwig!'


	4. Chapter Four: Birthday Party

**Chapter Four**

Severus stood up and went over to the shocked boy. He pulled him in his arms and allowed the boy to grab his cloak and cry. He rocked him slowly and gently stroked his hair. Patiently he waited for Harry to calm down and stop crying, then he said,

'Yes, I'm sorry Harry. Remus couldn't help her. He tried, I swear, but he couldn't do anything. She was shot at her heart… but Harry, you should be proud of her. She was loyal until her last day. She died trying to save Remus's life.'

Harry nodded numbly and whispered,

'I know… It's just… She was my first pet, my first ever birthday present. Hagrid gave her to me when I first went to Diagon Alley to buy my school supplies. I'll miss her!'

'Yes, I know that Harry. But let me tell you something. I know you'll never forget her, but when you will remember her, you'll remember all the good things you two had together. Like for example, she was your only companion at the Dursleys. She was there, when you felt alone. She was always there for you.'

Harry nodded, then remembered,

'What about Idylla?'

Snape looked at him in surprise,

'Who's Idylla?'

Harry slightly smiled and answered,

'My snake…'

'You have a snake?'

Harry nodded and said,

'Yeah, Ron gave it to me for my birthday. Said, I'll find her amusing.'

Snape smiled and was just about to say something, when an amused voice behind them said,

'I do find her amusing too. She was very worried about you. She didn't want to leave your side, but I managed to tell her, she needed to eat and sleep and took her to my quarters. She caught on with Fawkes quite well, I must say I was impressed.'

The two Snapes turned around and saw an amused Dumbledore standing in the doorway.

'I assume you told him, Severus.'

Snape shook his head and proudly said,

'No, Albus. He found out himself, I just confirmed it and told him what happened.'

Albus smiled and nodded,

'You've got yourself a bright young man, Severus.'

Snape squeezed Harry a little stronger and answered,

'Yes, Headmaster, I have,'

Harry smiled in his father's shoulder. His father was proud of him. Dumbledore coughed a little and continued,

'I would like for you to come with me to the Great Hall, unless you have to tell me something more…'

Harry remembered last night and started talking,

'Professor, I had another dream last night. Voldemort was having a meeting and he branded six new Death Eaters. He put a Cruciatus on Bellatrix Lestrange, Wormtail and father...'

Snape smiled at his son's sentence. _He called me father! Father!_ He felt he could jump from joy. 

'I wanted to get father out so badly!'

'He somehow transported me to Hogwarts Gates,'

Severus continued, when he saw Harry getting upset once more,

'Then he ran to me and healed me. We spent the night in here.'

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and than said,

'Thank you for telling me, Harry. I assume you are alright now, Severus.'

Snape nodded and Dumbledore continued,

'Then, shall we go to Great Hall?'

Harry turned and nodded. They walked out of the Infirmary through the corridors, until they reached the Great Hall. Dumbledore entered first, Snape behind him and Harry the last. There was a moments silence and then he heard,

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!'

He looked around him and smiled. They were all here. The Weasleys, the Grangers, Luna, Neville, Remus, Tonks, McGonagall. His family.

'Thank you so much! I never expected it!'

'That's why we arranged it, Harry, mate!' yelled George when he came near. Harry almost found himself strangled with the force Hermione latched on him. He choked out, 

'Hermione, if you want to celebrate, then you better let go of me, I need to breath.'

Hermione blushed and the others laughed. When Harry returned to his normal colour, he hugged her again and said,

'Now, that's more like it!'

Hermione smiled and said,

'We were so worried, Harry! Professor Snape told us what happened and we just had to come and see if you are alright.'

Harry grimaced at the memory of his 'family'. He felt a squeeze on his shoulder and looked up to his father's coal black eyes. He smiled slightly and leaned in the embrace. There was a complete silence in the Great Hall as they watched Harry's and Snape's interaction. Mrs Weasley coughed a little and said,

'Well, as you already have your presents, let's go over there, where the cake is.'

Harry nodded and went over to the table with the cake. The cake was emerald green with black writing _Harry birthday, Harry_ on it. Harry grinned and blew out the candles. He heard clapping and cheering. Then they all sang, 'For He's A Jolly Good Fellow!', with the twins yelling so loud, and so near, that Harry almost became deaf. When the singing stopped, he looked around to see Ron staring at Snape with in incredulous look. Snape himself was clapping, singing, and smiling at him. Harry snickered at the sight of Ron and rolled his eyes. 

'Ron, snap out of it!' he said. Ron shook himself and grinned sheepishly,

'Yeah, okay. It's just… I've never seen Snape smiling before, even more that he's nice to you!'

Harry rolled his eyes again,

'Well, that's true. But you haven't heard everything yet. Come on, let's go get Hermione and I'll tell you everything.'

Ron nodded and they went to Hermione. She looked at them curiously and Harry said,

'I just wanted to talk to you two. Do you mind if we steal you from the party for a few minutes?'

Hermione smiled at him and shook her head. They quietly snuck out of the Great Hall. Harry headed towards the Entrance Hall and together they went to sit by the lake. Harry watched the giant squid for a few minutes before he started telling his two best friends all the happenings that happened this summer. When he finished, there was an astonished silence, then Ron stuttered,

'S-Snape is your d-dad? And you have nothing against it?'

Harry smirked and received a squeak from Hermione,

'Oh, Harry, you really looked just like him when you did that!'

Harry smiled this time, then grew serious,

'You know that you can't tell no one about that, got it? He's still a Death Eater and until Voldemort is gone, we can't tell no one. I will have to use my metamorphmagus abilities to hide my resemblance to him.'

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and smiled grimly at him. Then she said,

'Why don't you try it now? It's only five days until the term starts…'

Harry nodded, then narrowed his eyes in concentration and thought about him being an almost exact copy of James Potter. He felt his face changing and he smiled slightly. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ron and Hermione grinning at him. He chuckled and rose. He said,

'I just remembered something! What do you say to a prank?'

Ron's eyes lit up, but Hermione stayed serious. 

'Harry, you know we can't use magic in holidays!'

Harry nodded and continued,

'Yeah, I know that. But I thought that Hogwarts had so much magic inside, that the Ministry won't notice a little bit more.'

Hermione thought for a second, then exclaimed,

'Oh, all right! But if we get caught, it's going to be all your fault!'

Harry and Ron made a whoop and they all started to plan. The prank was going to be made at dinner that day and they planned another one for the Beginning of the Year Feast. 

~8~8~8~8~

Dinner was a happy affair. They all talked over each other. There were at least seven different discussions at the table, but the three teenagers were on the end of their chairs awaiting the start of the prank. When they finished eating, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went out of the Great Hall. There Harry made them invisible and they sneaked back to the Great Hall. Five minutes later, something started to happen. Every person's skin was a different colour. Luna had yellow skin, Neville brown, Remus silver, Tonks violet, Mrs Weasley red, Mr Weasley green, Fred and George each a different shade of blue, Bill was white, Charlie orange, Ginny black, Snape gold, Dumbledore pink and McGonagall turquoise. Their hair was the opposite of their skin colour and they sported several extra limbs. It took them several minutes to notice the change. It was McGonagall, who looked over to Dumbledore and shrieked. That brought the attention of the whole table. Mrs Weasley started fuming. 

'FREDERICK BARNEY AND GEORGE TRAVIS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH A PRANK! AND IN FRONT OF TEACHERS TOO! I am absolutely disgusted!'

She went on and on and didn't notice the sign that appeared above her head. Suddenly Dumbledore started to chuckle. 

'Molly dear, I think it wasn't the twins this time.'

Mrs Weasley closed her mouth and looked quizzically at the Headmaster. He pointed a little above her head and she read, _We proudly present the new generation of the Marauders. Nicknames coming soon! Bon appetite! _Dumbledore's, Remus's, and Snape's eyes were twinkling when they noticed the absence of the Golden Trio. Mrs Weasley didn't figure it out yet. Fred whined,

'Why is it always us?'

'Yeah,' added George. The table erupted in laughter once again. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were having a hard time holding their laughter. They slipped out of the Great Hall and set the next stage of the prank. Then they went to the Gryffindor common room. There Harry laughed his head off, Ron and Hermione joining him. He couldn't await tomorrow when the consequences of the last prank were going to disappear. Still laughing he asked,

'So, did you two practiced becoming animagus already?'

Hermione nodded vigorously and exclaimed,

'I did, and I started changing also. I think I'm a lynx, because I have a tail and pointed ears with some punks.'

Ron smiled at that and added,

'Yeah, I did it too. I'm not as advanced as Hermione, though, but I can say that I am a wolf. What are you, Harry?'

Harry grimaced and shook his head,

'I don't really know. I haven't tried it yet, but Helga Hufflepuff said, I can change into any animal or magical creature. You decide.'

They both nodded and Hermione added,

'Okay and we have to think of the nicknames. For all six of us.'

'Yeah, we mustn't forget about Gin, Luna, and Nev. You know what their forms are, Harry?'

Harry shook his head and Hermione said,

'Well, Luna is a swan, I think. She described herself as becoming somewhat white and her neck became very long. Nev is a panther, all black and all, and Ginny-'

'Harry mate, you won't believe what Ginny is! She's a fox!'

Harry laughed at his friends enthusiasm then thought,

'So, almost all of you are some sort of felines or canines. I should be something in that way also.'

They all sat in silence, every one of them thinking about Harry's form. Suddenly Hermione exclaimed,

'I know! You could be a Gryffin!'

Ron and Harry both grinned at her and Harry said,

'Well done, Hermione! Yeah, I think this form will be great for being a Marauder.'

He thought for a second,

'Now only our nicknames are left.'

Ron snickered,

'This is going to be fun.'

'Yeah,' agreed Harry.

'Why don't we search for Nev, Luna, and Gin so we can decide on the nicknames together?' asked Hermione. Both boys agreed with her and they 

scampered out of the Gryffindor Common Room. They headed towards the Great Hall when the first victim came out. It was too late to hide when Snape saw them.

'HARRY JAMES POTTER!!! GET THIS THING OFF ME THIS INSTANT!'

Harry's eyes sparkled with mischief when he answered,

'Sorry, I can't. This spell is irreversible. It will disappear tomorrow morning, though. Don't worry.'

Snape started fuming when Remus joined them.

'A great pr-' he started to say, when he found himself in a similar position as their Potions Master. He spluttered and coughed. When he finally got the goo out of his mouth, he said,

'Now, that was uncalled for.'

The trio laughed their head off, when Snape said,

'Well, we'll see who laughs at the end.'

Harry stuck his tongue out and replied,

'I don't think so, sir!'

Snape started to move towards him when he found himself stretched on the floor. The three friends laughed again. Harry added,

'I forgot to tell you, you won't be able to move very fast. You see, we mixed the goo with a spell that changes your speed with the one of a snail and a turtle.'

Remus started to laugh at this.

'Great thinking, Harry! Now Severus won't be able to catch you!'

Snape just grumbled and started to get up. Harry silently flicked his wrist and his father started spurting grass. It was a horrible sight. Red goo with green grass. Harry laughed,

'You look like Santa Claus, father!'

Snape tried to think of an answer, when it hit him what Harry said. Everyone laughed at a sudden goofy smile on his lips.

'I'll get you for that, you prat!'

Snape smirked. 

'Yeah, yeah,' murmured Harry. At that moment Luna, Neville and Ginny came out of the Great Hall. Remus looked expectantly at the three, then said disappointed,

'Why aren't they gooed all over?'

Harry smirked and replied,

'Well, I can't possibly do that to my fellow Marauders, can I?'

Now it was Snape's time to laugh at Remus. Neville, Luna, and Ginny looked shocked at their greasy git of a Potions Master laughing. Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed too and started to pull them away. Halfway down the hall, Hermione exclaimed,

'I know!'

Harry looked at her blankly.

'Wh-'

'I know how to call ourselves!'


	5. Chapter Five: Nicknames

Chapter Five

Ron and Harry grinned insanely, but the other three just looked confused. Hermione explained,

'A few minutes ago, we talked about our animagus training and we thought we should have nicknames. You saw the prank in the Great Hall. We still need nicknames. Come on; let's go to our common room! I'll tell you all there!'

They followed her and ran behind her through the halls. She led them to the painting of the Fat Lady, gave the password, and led them all in. when they got comfortable on the armchairs around the fire, Hermione said,

'As you know, we all are becoming animagi and we thought of being the new generation of the Marauders.'

'Who are Marauders?' asked Neville. Harry answered before Hermione could,

'The Marauders were the best pranksters Hogwarts ever had. They were better then the Weasley twins. There were four of them. Though now there are only two left…'

He closed his eyes for a moment, then continued,

'One of them is Peter Pettigrew, or also known after his nickname, Wormtail. He is the one that betrayed my parents. It wasn't Sirius Black.'

He felt the tears in his eyes again, but ignored them.

'Moony is our esteemed Defence Against Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin. He is the only one of the Marauders that isn't an animagus. Wormtail is a rat. A rat with a silver paw, so if you see one, please stun it and bring it straight to me.'

He gulped and said,

'Sirius Black was also one of the Marauders. He was a big black dog and his nickname was Padfoot. He… he is gone now…'

Harry felt his voice crack and a sob escaped his lips. But he continued nonetheless. 

'The last one of the Marauders was James Potter, also known as Prongs and his animagus form was a stag.'

'Your dad was a Marauder?' asked Neville shocked. Harry shook his head and confessed,

'James Potter isn't my father. Professor Snape is.'

'And you are okay with this?' was Ginny's surprised voice. Harry smiled slightly and answered,

'Well, kind of. I'm glad that I have a father, but it was a shock to know that my father was the professor who seemingly made my last five years at Hogwarts a living hell. But, I guess, I'm okay with it. We still need to talk, mind you. And I hope he isn't too mad with me for the prank I made.'

They all laughed. When they stopped laughing, Hermione said,

'Okay, I thought about this all through the dinner. You all know your forms, right?'

Nodding came her way.

'Neville, you are a panther. The Italian word for this animal is pantera. You could be Pantera. Luna, you're a swan… there is a very strange word for it in Latin… phaeton I think. But the Italian word for a swan is Cigne. You decide. Gin, you're a fox. Vulpera is a Latin word for a fox. You could be Volpie. Ron, you're a wolf. You know you can't be Moony. We already got one. But you could be Lupus, Lupellus, Lupin, Lupinus, or Wolfie. Harry, you are a Gryffin, and I couldn't think of a nickname, so Gryffin stays. And I am a lynx. I also didn't think of a word about lynx, so I stay Lynx. What do you think?'

Ginny immediately said, 

'I like that. Volpie!' 

Neville also exchanged his enthusiasm,

'Pantera isn't so bad either.'

'Yes, I think I like that. Cigne. It's strange.'

_So are you_, Harry thought, then said,

'I'm in for Gryffin.'

Ron smiled mischievously and said,

'I think I'm going to be Lupin.'

'I don't think that's a good idea Ron, we could mix you with Remus.'

'Oh, all right, Lupellus then!'

Hermione smiled at her friends. _Oooh__, how much havoc they will cause!_

~8~8~8~8~

The next day, Harry was alone in his room. Dumbledore yesterday said, he couldn't stay at the Hospital wing all summer, so Snape made a bedroom out of his spare room and Harry settled in the evening. They talked for a little and then Severus showed him to his room. It was a bright blue colour and it had dark wood furniture. He liked it from the start. When he looked around it, he had commented,

'It's great! I love it! I'm relieved, though!'

Snape had asked him, why he was relieved, and Harry answered with a wicked grin,

'Because I thought it was going to be in Slytherin colours.'

They both laughed at this, and then Harry said,

'It's nice to hear you laugh. I never heard you before.'

Severus had became serious again and muttered,

'Well, it wasn't much to laugh after all.'

Harry nodded in appreciation, silently making a promise to change this. Today, he meant to start it. He snuck out of the room and headed to his father's bedroom. He cast an invisibility spell on the door and looked inside. He saw Snape sleeping on a big four-poster bed, similar to the one in his room. He conjured a bucket full of ice-cold water above his father's head and his shoes to pink plush sleepers, which weren't seen by him. Then he made the same to his robes, only changing them in Gryffindor colours and an inscription on the back (_Made by: Gryffin of the Marauders_). He chucked silently and went off to his room. He changed in his new clothes, which Remus provided for him and headed for breakfast in the Great Hall. It was fifteen minutes later when all professors were gathered in the Hall that Severus burst through the doors with wet hair and murderous look on his face. 

'HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?'

Harry snickered at the look of his father. The professors were enjoying the site and laughing silently. Harry tried to look innocent and asked,

'What are you talking about, sir? What did I do?'

'I'll give you 'what did I do?' you prat, you know very well what you did!'

Harry still looked innocent and waved his wrist unseen by the others. His father was now able to see his choice of clothes. Dumbledore was still chuckling when he said,

'Severus, did you wake up on the left side of the bed?'

Snape looked confused and the Headmaster continued,

'Well, I was just wondering… The robes and the shoes really fit you well.'

Harry almost choked as he tried his best not to laugh. Snape glanced at his outfit and stiffened. The professors were now laughing openly. Snape quietly said,

'I see,'

Harry saw a slight hurt look on his fathers face and felt a little guilty for making fun of him. He stood up and stepped to his father, saying,

'I only wanted to make you laugh. At least a little, before you have to behave like a total bastard to me again. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you…' 

He now had a slight begging voice. He looked at his feet when he finished. Severus watched him closely and he could see his son was sincere. He smiled slightly and put a finger under Harry's chin, bringing it up. He saw tears welling up in Harry's eyes, and he saw fright. Does he frighten him? Or is this another treat from the Dursleys?

'I'm not mad at you. Well… I was, but I'm not anymore. I see what you are trying to do and I understand it. Thank you, Harry, but don't do it too often, okay?'

Harry nodded and smiled. He went back to the table and it was then that Remus noticed the sign on Snape's back. He chuckled slightly. Severus looked annoyed when he asked,

'What now, Lupin?'

Remus shook his head and answered,

'Nothing, I only managed to see the maker's sign on your back.'

Snape conjured a mirror and charmed it so he could se his back. He smiled slightly at the nickname of his son and pocketed the mirror, then also sat down at the table and started eating, not caring about other teachers still chuckling about his outfit. Harry was staring at his plate thinking of how he is going to go to Diagon Alley.

'What are you thinking about?' asked Remus quietly. Harry flinched slightly and replied,

'Oh, I was just thinking how am I going to go to Diagon Alley, if I'm allowed, that is.'

'Well, I was thinking of today, Harry.' Dumbledore said, as he listened to their conversation. Harry smiled brightly and attacked his food with renewed force. Everyone at the table smiled at the antics. After the breakfast, Harry went off to his room to find his Hogwarts cloak. He left the castle and headed towards Hagrid's hut. He searched for the grave of his beloved Hedwig. When he found it, he slumped on the grass before it and tears flew down his cheeks. He sat there for many minutes when he heard a slithering. He put out a hand, so that Idylla could make herself comfortable on his arm. He hissed,

'Hi. How are you? Sorry I couldn't see you sooner.'

'It's okay. I understand.'

Harry smiled and put the snake on his lap. He stroked her head and said,

'You know. I'm glad you're alive. I was afraid you were killed too.'

Idylla curled herself on his lap and answered,

'Thank you, Harry.'

They talked and talked and it was nearing noon when Harry heard a relieved voice,

'Here you are Harry. I was worried.'

Harry glanced up at his father and motioned for him to join him on the grass. Snape obeyed and sat down himself. Harry stared at Hedwig's grave and said,

'I'm glad you're here. I was kind of starting to feel lonely. Even though Idylla is here.'

Snape looked at the snake on his son's lap and smiled slightly. 

'Thanks. I was looking for you, because I wanted to know, if you'll be ready to go to Diagon Alley soon. Remus will accompany you. I'm sorry I can't, but I have to keep up a reputation of the greasy git of a Potions Master and I can't be seen with you. I'm sorry.'

Harry smiled slightly and nodded,

'It's okay. I knew that already. And yes, I'm ready to go.'

He stood up and Idylla curled around his waist. He smiled and patted her head. He waited for Snape to stand up too and they went to Hogwarts together. After a quick lunch, Harry and Remus stood at the fireplace in Headmaster's office and Remus was telling Harry what to do,

'You just say Diagon Alley as clearly as you can, okay? I'll go first, so I can watch as you come out after me. Precaution.'

Harry nodded and waited for Remus to disappear in the flames of green fire as he gathered a fist full of Floo powder himself. He waited for ten seconds and threw the powder in the fire, went in and yelled,

'Diagon Alley!'


	6. Chapter Six: Diagon Alley and Dad

Chapter Six

He started spinning and closed his eyes so the soot won't get in them. When he landed on the floor, he opened them and looked around him. He was in the Leaky Cauldron and Remus was standing above him, waiting for Harry to acknowledge him.

'Finally! I thought you'll never see me. Do you think you need new glasses?'

Harry scowled at the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and replied,

'No, thank you, professor Lupin. I think I can still see quite well with my old glasses.'

He saw Remus flinch at the address and smirked. Remus put a hand over the mouth to hide his gaping mouth.

'What's the matter, Remus?' asked a very concerned Harry, bringing Remus out of his reverie.

'Oh, it's nothing… It's just astounding how you look like Severus. When you scowled and smirked… Wow. You look even more like him than you did like James…'

Harry's eyes lit a little, but he shook his head,

'Yeah, well. I'm still getting used to it.'

'You will get over your shock, Harry, don't worry.'

Harry smiled and Remus put his hand on Harry's shoulder. They walked to the backyard of the Leaky Cauldron and Remus pulled his wand out, when Harry interrupted him,

'Remus, can I try?'

Remus nodded and moved, so Harry had a full view of the wall. Harry concentrated hard on the air that surrounded him and asked it to push enough of its strength to move the bricks. With some difficulties it worked. Harry sighed and pulled a hand over his sweaty forehand. He turned around to see Remus looking absolutely shocked. He laughed at the sight, then said,

'Remus, please… get used to seeing more… for me?'

Remus shook himself and then laughed out loud.

'Okay, Harry! But just because it's you.'

Harry grinned wickedly and pulled Remus in the alley and said,

'Come on, we don't have all day and I didn't get to go to Diagon Alley last year. I want to enjoy the time here.'

Remus allowed himself to be pulled and was happy that Harry was feeling so relaxed in his presence. They went to Gringotts first and cooped up a bag full of coins. Then they went off to Flourish and Blott's where they bought all the books that were necessary for his main courses. When they found all of them, Remus asked,

'Do you know which compulsory courses you will be taking?'

Harry narrowed his eyes in thought and said,

'Yeah. Professor McGonagall and I had a Career Meeting a few months ago and I can drop Herbology and take Care of Magical Creatures instead. I can also drop Divination. I doubt I will need it as an Auror… If I ever become one. But I think I will take Healing, Duelling, and Ancient Runes.'

'Three subjects?' asked Remus surprised.

'Well, I know I won't have much to do in Duelling and Healing as I already have the knowledge, but I think that Ancient Runes might come out pretty interesting.'

Remus smiled and nodded. Harry then searched out for those books and asked Remus,

'May I look for some extra books, Remus?'

Remus smirked and said,

'Only if it's not all Quidditch related.'

Harry shook his head and headed to the Charms section in the bookshop. He knew what he was looking for. He was looking for a book on how to combine spells, charms, curses, and enchantments. He hoped he could combine the Killing Curse with the Curse of Animus. He also hoped to make a new curse, which he didn't know the meaning yet, but he knew he will know when he will get the information he needed. Harry stopped at a book and took it off the shell. _Do It Yourself – Charms, Spells, Curses, You Name It_. It looked useful so Harry picked it up and went forward. He picked two other books, when his eyes fell on the Latin section. He felt an invisible rope pulling him at a far off shell. There was a tiny book glowing on a strange coloured one. He picked it up and read the cover, _Harry James Snape Potter_. He still gaped at the book, when he heard Remus,

'Hey, Harry. We have to go!'

He gave the book one last look and put it on top of the other extra books he chose. When he approached Remus, he put the chosen books to the seller and paid for them, then he turned around and said,

'Well, let's go. I don't think Snape would like if I came late.'

Remus grimaced and helped him to shrink the packages and put them in his pocket.

~8~8~8~8~

Once they were back at the castle, Harry closed himself in his room and went over the books he bought. He pulled out some parchment and started on his last essay he was to do over the summer. He transfigured his writing desk in a short large table, as he saw in a Chinese book he got a glimpse of, when Dudley had to write a research on Chinese Culture for school. He conjured a cushion, made himself comfortable and started writing. It seemed easier to write than before and Harry made a decision it was because of his shared knowledge with the Founders and Merlin. When he finished, he lay on the bed and opened the book, he found in Diagon Alley. He opened the book, which had his name on it.

_Hello, my dear son,_

Read the first paragraph and Harry made a double take.

_I see you have found the book, or should I say the book found you. It was charmed to be found by you, after you found out about your true parentage. This book is also charmed to automatically fill itself with all the new knowledge you gain. You will see, it already contains many things. It contains your knowledge from Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Merlin. It also contains your knowledge from the past five years at Hogwarts. I know you're a Gryffindor and I am proud of you, my son. Remember I love you, and that it's not your fault I died. I died because I wanted you to live, because I knew of the prophecy Sybill made. Dumbledore wasn't aware of that, that I knew its full meaning, as I dreamt about it and it appeared in my dream from the day it was made. Yes, James, you can talk to him too… Sorry about that, it's just that James wants to talk to you… write to you…_

_  
_

**_Hey, kiddo! How are you? Bet your mum is boring, hmm? Well, that's how she always is, when she talks about something serious. Boring. But let's not talk about her for the moment. I just wanted you to know I love you even if you're the git's son. Sorry, Lils. Snape's son. You are like my son, and I don't care of your surname. I was hoping to be able to raise you myself, but now I see that old Snivellus has the ability. Not that I'm mad at it, on the contrary. I am happy that you can live somewhere else as the Dursleys you had to live with. I hate those gits! Sorry, Lils. She's watching what I write behind my back, so I can't write nothing inappropriate. Phew, she finally decided to trust me with my words… after I swore to her on my mother's grave that I won't brag to you about Sni… Snape. I can see you now. Not now as in now, but as a cute little baby that sleeps in my lap and sucks his little finger. You are such a cute baby. You look a lot like Snape, but I know it's only a matter of minutes that you will look like me. You know, we always knew we won't be able to look after you. You see, we knew we'll die the moment the prophecy was made. Okay, okay… I leave you to Lils now. You just decided to pee in your diapers, so I have to go change them._**

**_  
_**

_Hi, Harry, it's me again. Now that your dad is out of the way, I have something to tell you. I know what you're trying to do. Mixing the Killing Curse with the Curse of Soul. It won't work properly if you don't add another charm in it. It's your greatest strength and his greatest weakness. Yes, I'm talking about love. That night, when he took your blood, as he was resurrected, he also got some of the feelings. He didn't have them before, so you can use it to your advantage. I have to go now, sweetie. Tell Severus I miss him, and that I now know what he does. Tell him I'm sorry…_

_Lily Potter, @-.-'--_

_  
_

**_James Potter _**

Harry felt his tears flowing down his cheeks again. He felt drowsy and decided to go to sleep. Just before he closed his eyes, he emptied his mind, so that he wouldn't have another vision about Voldemort and hoped for a peaceful sleep.

~8~8~8~8~

Next day, he woke at an unnatural hour. He thought it was because he went to sleep so early. He stood up and stretched. He went out and glanced at the Grandfather clock Snape had in his quarters. It showed 4:16 AM. _Wow, it's early, _Harry thought when he stepped out of his father's rooms. He went down the corridors to the Entrance Hall and changed his appearance. He smiled inwardly as he glanced in the mirror. He looked like a complete stranger. Then he made a copy of himself and ordered him to go back to the dungeons and sleep. He himself was going on a trip. He went to the apparition area on the Hogwarts grounds and apparated to Diagon Alley. He went in Knockturn Alley and started looking around. He found a strange looking bookstore and entered. Looking through the shells, he found some interesting books on Dark Arts and decided to buy them. Just as he intended to go to the storekeeper, he saw a book, which appeared to be in parseltongue. He also picked it up and finally gave the storekeeper his choice.

'You've got yourself some very interesting books, young man. May I ask what your name is?'

Harry smirked and answered,

'My name is Fidens Vigor.'

The storekeeper stared at him.

'You have a strange name, young lad.'

Harry just nodded and left the store as the storekeeper gave him his change. He looked around and headed to the Apothecary. He just headed to a reserved section when he heard his father's voice. 

'Good Morning, Mulciber. I see you got the ingredients I asked you to order.'  

Harry stiffened and a moment later, he remembered that he didn't look like himself anyhow. He chose the potion ingredients he knew he would someday need and went to pay for them, when his father said,

'That would be all, thank you, Mulciber. I hope to see you well next time I come here.'

Harry put the ingredients on the desk and waited for the bill, than paid him five golden Galleons and seven bronze Knuts. When he headed out of the Apothecary, he felt someone grab his shoulder and steer him out of Knockturn Alley. He didn't have time to look around him when he felt himself roughly turned around to face his father's deadly glare.

'What do you think you were doing?' he hissed when Harry looked shocked. Harry shook his head and asked,

'What are you talking about, sir? Who are you?'

Snape's glare deepened and he whispered,

'Don't you think I would know who my son is and who isn't?'

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. Snape pulled him to the Leaky Cauldron and still scowling said,

'Go to Hogwarts, the Headmaster is waiting for you. He would like to speak to you about your _little_ _escapade_.'

Harry sighed and nodded. He looked at his father, and in a blink of the second, he was gone. 

~8~8~8~8~

Severus stared at the place where his son stood just a few moments ago. He could still feel the worry he felt when he realized Harry wasn't Harry. He really couldn't believe that someone could look like Harry so much but still wasn't Harry. He knew immediately that the person sleeping in the bed wasn't his son. He could feel the energy, and it wasn't the one from Harry. He woke the clone up and asked him what was going on. The clone told him what Harry did, as Harry forgot to tell him not to say anything, just to go to sleep. Severus felt the shock still circling his veins. He never felt so scared in his life as then when he ran all the way to Headmasters office and informed that Harry was missing. Dumbledore immediately called Remus and with his help, they could find Harry. As Remus was a werewolf, he could smell Harry and his location. They went to Diagon Alley and Remus got a shocked face. Snape asked him what was wrong and Remus answered that he could smell Harry, but he wasn't in Diagon Alley, but in Knockturn Alley. Severus blanched at this and went straight in the dark Alley. He saw Harry entering the Apothecary and followed him a few minutes later. Of course, Harry did think – at least a little – and changed his appearance, even his name. If it wasn't for his energy and way of walking, he wouldn't have recognized him himself. The moment he saw him, his worry and fright vanished with the wind. The only feeling he felt in the moment was relief, but a second later, it changed into anger. He went in the Apothecary and saw Harry walking in the restricted section looking at potion ingredients. Severus talked with Mulciber, the man that ran the Apothecary, for a little bit and bought himself the ingredients he ordered and came early, then waited outside for Harry, grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him to Diagon Alley. He started to tell him off, but Harry acted as though he didn't know him. Severus understood that, but it still hurt. He told him that he knew who he was and sent him off to Hogwarts. Now he stood still as a rock and mulled over what happened over the last few hours, than sighed and also apparated to Hogwarts grounds.

~8~8~8~8~

Harry apparated right outside of Hogwarts gates and opened them. _Boy am I in trouble now_, he thought. He changed back to himself and walked through the gates. He looked around him. It was so peaceful. He never wanted to leave Hogwarts again. He decided to ask the Headmaster if he could stay at Hogwarts for summer holidays. He stepped over a rock on the road and continued his way to the castle. When he reached the Entrance Hall, he stopped in his tracks. Remus was standing there and looking at him in such a way that Harry only wanted the Earth to open and swallow him. He looked elsewhere when he walked past him and towards Dumbledore's office. The office was empty. There was only Fawkes on his perch, scowling at him. Harry sighed,

'Don't you be angry with me too, please? Remus, father, and the Headmaster are already…'

'Right you are, Harry.'

Harry swirled around and saw Dumbledore, standing in the doorway with Severus. His eyes were downcast when he said,

'I'm sorry. I just wanted to get some books about Dark Arts and I knew of no better place then Knockturn Alley.'

Severus sat on the chair near Harry and said,

'Why didn't you tell us. We could have accompanied you.'

Harry looked up at his father and said,

'I wanted to go alone. I didn't want to cause troubles, but I needed to go there alone. No one recognized me… apart from you, of course. How did you know who I am?'

Snape smirked and said,

'I can sense energy… But we could say that I asked your clone what was going on and he told me.'

Harry giggled nervously.

'Don't laugh! What if someone recognized you?!?' Snape started to yell. Harry froze in his giggling.

'What did you think you were doing, boy?!?'

Harry's eyes shot open. _Boy_ was the word his uncle used when he was about to beat him.

'Didn't you think of what could have happened? No, you don't think. You're a damn Gryffindor!!-'

Harry started trembling, but Snape didn't notice. He was so absorbed in his litanies that he didn't notice Harry's paleness. He advanced on the boy that was his son, but Harry was quicker. He ran out of the office and headed for the Astronomy Tower. There he sat himself on the balcony, feet hanging over the wall. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears to run.

'Why did this happen to me? I got a family and I screwed up already.'

'You didn't screw up,' someone or somewhat said. Harry opened his eyes and saw a beautiful raven seating on the balcony as well.

'What? Yes, I did. I only know that he's my father for a few days and I already have to go off doing stupid things.'

'Stupid, yes, but you didn't screw up. I watched everything that happened. He was sick with worry when he realized it wasn't you that slept in the bed. I think it's only of relief that he yelled at you. I know you don't know what parents feel, but I do. They have two choices when they find out their child was missing and that they found him. One, they could smother you to death, and second they could yell at you for your stupid actions. As you know, Snape isn't really the emotional type of a parent so the second choice is more likely to happen.'

Harry smiled slightly,

'Now that you put it this way…'

'Harry?' Severus said quietly as he saw a sitting Harry 'talking' with the black raven. Harry looked up in surprise, then asked,

'Yes?'

Snape sat on the floor by Harry and said,

'I'm sorry I yelled at you before.'

Harry smiled and replied,

'It's alright. You had every right and as this raven here said, and I quote, _I know you don't know what parents feel, but I do. They have two choices when they find out their child was missing and that they found him. One, they could smother you to death, and second they could yell at you for your stupid actions. As you know, Snape isn't really the emotional type of a parent so the second choice is more likely to happen_.' 

With that, Harry started to laugh. Severus gaped at him for a second and than joined in laughing. Harry wiped some tears that were in his eyes and seriously said,

'I really am sorry, dad.'

Snape's eyes opened wide when he heard what Harry said. He stared at him in astonishment and Harry squirmed,

'What did I do now?'

'You called me dad…'

'I did?' asked Harry surprised. Severus nodded quietly. Harry watched him for a minute and then leaned his head on his father's shoulder,

'Well, you are my dad, aren't you?'

Snape held his breath as he waited for Harry to continue.

'And you care for me…'

With that, he looked up in his father's eyes. Severus' own were filled with tears as he nodded,

'Yes, I do.'

'Then it's settled. You care for me and I care for you. Therefore, naturally the next step in our relationship is for me to call you dad as it's more intimate than Father and I feel more comfortable with it. Are you okay with this?'

Severus could only nod as he pulled Harry closer to him. Harry closed his eyes in contentment. He knew they were progressing more quickly than Harry imagined, but Harry knew the man for the past five years and although he didn't want to admit it before, he admired the man's wit, intelligence, dark humour, etc. He respected him in a strange way. _That's why I accepted him to be my father so quickly, I guess_, Harry thought. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Mission Start of Term

Chapter Seven

The days until the start of term flew by quickly and Harry found himself waiting for the Hogwarts Express on the train station. His trunk and books were already in his dorm in Gryffindor Tower and now the only thing that was missing there was Harry. He stood there with Hagrid and strained his eyes to see the red engine of Hogwarts Express. First, he heard a whistle and then he saw it in all its might. Fifteen minutes passed as the train finally stopped and the doors to the wagons opened and students came out. Harry stood on the points of his feet and looked around to see Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Ron, and Luna. When he did, he ploughed through the students to them. He hugged Hermione and Ginny and shook hands with Neville, Ron, and Luna. He was all smiles and the teens wondered what happened that Harry was so happy. Ginny voiced their thoughts. 

'Gryffin?'

'Yeah, Volpie?'

'What happened?'

Harry looked at her quizzically and said,

'What are you talking about?'

Ginny shrugged and answered,  
  


'Well you look a lot happier than the last time we saw you.'  
  


Harry laughed and said,  
  


'Oh, that! It's just…'  
  


He smiled again and continued,   
  


'My dad loves me!'  
  


Their eyes widened at the address of their fearful Potions professor.   
  


'Really?' asked Ron surprised. Harry nodded and answered,   
  


'Yeah! Ron, you know that you know that dad loves me. You just didn't know that I knew that I knew my dad loves me. And you didn't know that I know that you know that you know and that I know that he told me that he loves me.'  
  


The others stared at him for a moment and then started to laugh. Harry joined them, as he too realised what nonsense he just said.   
  


'Geese, Harry, I didn't know that you know that I know that I know Snape loves you.'  
  


More laughter erupted from the children. Harry still laughing motioned them to follow him to the carriages, that for Harry and Luna weren't horseless as Thestrals pulled them. They were still laughing as they entered the Great Hall and sat down at their respectable tables. Harry's eyes shined with mirth as he asked.   
  


'Are you ready for mission 'Start of Term'?'  
  


Ron grinned and the rest of the Gryffindor Marauders nodded. Harry looked up at the Head table and saw his father looking in his direction. He winked at him and smiled. Snape discreetly looked around him to see if someone was watching, and grinned back at him. Harry was just about to ask Ron something when the door to the Great Hall opened and professor McGonagall entered with a bunch of first years behind her. She walked to the front of the Head table and ordered the eleven-year-old children to wait for the Hat (which Filch already put on the chair that was on the floor) to sing a song and for her to call out their names so that they can be sorted. The hall went quiet as the ancient hat opened his mouth and started to sing in a rap way,

'Here I am,   
This is me,   
The Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
With whose help you'll sorted be.  
Don't be scared,  
I don't bite,  
It's just me and you,  
And in a moment you can leave my side.  
Come up here,   
Put me on,   
Then the sorting can be done,   
I tell the House and you're gone.  
So let's see where you'll be,   
In Gryffindor,  
Where the brave are home,  
And you don't have to dwell no more.  
Maybe you're in Ravenclaw,   
Where bright children have their home,   
They like reading,  
And not just about how to get rid of a gnome.  
There's old Hufflepuff,   
Where loyal people feel okay,   
They're always there,   
If you need them at night or day.  
And at last,   
There's Slytherin,   
A home for cunning folk,   
Just remember, they aren't all mean.  
And now to tell a tale,   
Of Hogwarts Founder's Heir.  
He's here at school,   
Just about to break a rule,   
So have some fun,   
Laugh or run,   
'Cause something will be done.'

Harry gaped at the Hat as his fellow Marauders did the same. Meanwhile the Gryffindor Head of House started reading the names of Harry's future schoolmates. Harry turned his head at Hermione and asked her,   
  


'How did the Hat know all of this?'  
  


'I don't know, maybe he overheard someone saying that you're the Hogwarts Founder's Heir in Dumbledore's office.'  
  


Harry shrugged his shoulders and clapped as Frazer Caroline sat down at the Gryffindor table. His stomach was already grumbling and it could beat Ron's any second. Finally, the Sorting was over and Gryffindor had twelve new students. The Headmaster rose to his feet and said,   
  


'Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to remind you of some rules. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students, as to why it is forbidden, I think you can ask some of our older students who were already there.'  
  


His eyes flashed at Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Draco. Then he continued,   
  


'I would also like to remind you that using magic in the corridors is also forbidden and a student found using magic will be severely punished. Secondly, I would like to introduce you to our new Defence Against Dark Arts professor. Many of you already knew him as he taught here a few years ago. Might I say he was the best you had in over five years? Yes, the one and only… Remus Lupin!'  
  


There was laughter in the hall and you could hear clapping. Some students even whistled loud! Remus smiled in delight and waved at them. Dumbledore coughed and waited for the students to quiet down.   
  


'Yes, I see how happy you are, that he's back. We all are. Even professor Snape has to confess, he was the best you ever had.'  
  


More laughter was heard, as Snape scowled at the Headmaster.   
  


'We also have one new subject that is going to be taught by both, professor Lupin and professor Snape. The subject is Duelling. I remember the Duelling club you had a few years ago. Well, this time you have two very good teachers to teach the subject.'  
  


Dumbledore chucked as he heard Ron's stomach grumble loud in the silence.   
  


'Well, I think I'm going to finish my speech, as some of you are very hungry. Chop chop!'  
  


Ron's face was still beat red as Harry flicked his wrist to start the prank. Ron ate his food as though he didn't have something to eat in months and Harry wasn't far behind him. Hermione, Neville, and Ginny were eating at more civilized way. It was half an hour later as the Great Hall went quiet. The students and teachers alike were staring at the Slytherin table. The Slytherins were all standing on their feet, and then they changed into tableware, with Draco as Lumiere and Pansy as Mrs Potts from Beauty and the Beast. Then they started to sing,

(Lumiere - Draco)  
'Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride,  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a  
chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!'  
(Draco bowed at the audience, with a little pink on his cheeks.)  
'Be our guest,  
Be our guest,  
Put our service to the test,  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie,  
And we provide the rest.  
Soup du jour,   
Hot hors d'oeuvres,  
why, we only live to serve,  
Try the grey stuff, it's delicious,  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!'  
(The 'dishes' started to dance around the table.)  
'They can sing,  
They can dance,  
After all, Miss, this is France!  
And a dinner here is never second best.  
Go on, unfold your menu,   
Take a glance and then you'll  
be our guest!  
Oui, our guest!  
Be our guest!'  
(Draco was again jumping up and down, his hands as candles flying around)  
'Beef ragout  
Cheese souffl  
Pie and pudding "en flamb"  
We'll prepare and serve with flair,  
A culinary cabaret,  
You're alone,  
And you're scared,  
But the banquet's all prepared,  
No one's gloomy or complaining,  
While the flatware's entertaining,  
We tell jokes,  
I do tricks,  
With my fellow candlesticks!'  
(The 'mugs' started to swirl in a circle in the air)  
(Mugs - students)   
'And it's all in perfect taste  
that you can bet!'  
(All)   
'Come on and lift your glass  
you've won your own free pass  
to be our guest!'  
(Lumiere – Draco)   
'If you're stressed,  
It's fine dining we suggest!'  
(All)   
'Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!'  
(Lumiere - Draco)  
(Draco was looking like he was going to cry by then)   
'Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly those good old days are gone  
Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!'  
(Now Pansy came on the table, changed into a teapot with big eyes)  
(Mrs Potts – Pansy)   
'It's a guest  
It's a guest  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert  
She'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft shoeing  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm  
Piping hot!'  
(steam coming out of her nose while whistling)  
'Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed!  
We've got a lot to do  
Is it one lump or two,   
for you, our guest?'  
(Chorus)  
'She's our guest!'  
(Mrs Potts - Pansy)   
'She's our guest!'  
(Chorus)   
'She's our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Our command is your request!  
It's ten years since we had anybody here  
And we're obsessed!  
With your meal!  
With your ease!  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please!  
While the candlelight's still glowing,  
Let us help you  
We'll keep going!  
Course by course,   
One by one!  
'Till you shout, 'Enough! I'm done!'  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest!'  
(All the Slytherins let out a fart)  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up,  
But for now, let's eat up,  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest!'

The hall was quiet for a few seconds and then erupted in laughter. Harry was already laughing at Draco as he started singing. Though, he had to admit that he did have a nice voice. As he looked at the Head table, almost all of the teachers were laughing their heads off. Snape was determinedly looking down at his plate, but Harry could still see his lips, which were curled up in an amused smile. Then Severus raised his head and his and Harry's eyes met. Harry saw his father slightly smile and then his smile turned to a scowl as he saw Draco looking in his direction then stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall. However, Snape's scowl didn't reach his eyes, which were still dancing with mirth. The Headmaster was still chuckling as he rose to his feet.   
  


'I see you all ate your dinner. Now, off to bed and sleep well. And if the flea bites you, call me!'  
  


The Muggleborns laughed at this and headed off to bed themselves. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione waited for Ginny to collect the first years, as she was made a Prefect in the summer holidays. They all walked to the Gryffindor Tower and Ginny said the password (Frog Spawn). She led the first years in the Common Room and told them some of the rules (Harry helping her with 'The shortcut for the Transfiguration classroom is through the doors behind the silver armour near the painting of Lenny Limping,' or 'The password for Potions storeroom is boomslang') and then sent them off to bed. She than said,   
  


'That was a brilliant prank, Gryffin! I'm so proud to be a Marauder!'  
  


Harry laughed and said,   
  


'Yeah, well, wait until tomorrow, when the Ravenclaws are going to play the bagpipes!'  
  


'WHAT?!?' shrieked Hermione. Harry grinned and repeated,   
  


'Wait until tomorrow to hear the Ravenclaws play the bagpipes.'  
  


Hermione was just about to say something when Ron interrupted her,   
  


'Come on Lynx, be a Marauder!'  
  


Hermione was about to throw up lava, the way she was starting to get red in the face and her breathing fastened. Harry quickly prevented that with a well-said sentence,   
  


'Mione, he's right, you are a Marauder, and you know if I thought it would be dangerous I wouldn't do it.'  
  


Hermione calmed herself down and said,   
  


'Okay, but let me choose the song.'  
  


'You got yourself a deal,' chuckled Harry as he went to the boy's dormitory.


	8. Chapter Eight: Harry or Harriet?

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning was full of laughter. The breakfast affair was a very funny beginning of Term. When the Marauders came to the Great Hall, Harry set up all for the Ravenclaw prank. Hermione had chosen the Scottish bagpipe song, Scotland the Brave. Therefore, when the Ravenclaws all sat at their table, the prank would start. Harry looked up at the Head table to see if is father was already there. He was… and he was staring at Harry. Snape gave a little smile and Harry returned the gesture. When all the houses were at their respective tables, Harry gave a sign to start the prank. Ginny said the incantation and the Ravenclaw boy, Michael Corner, stood up. His eyes were showing surprise, then horror, as he couldn't control his body. His uniform changed in a Scottish Kilt. His housemates also stood up in a similar outfit with bagpipes in their hands. Michael yelled, 'Ready! Breathe! Prepare! Quick!' and all the Ravenclaws (including Cho) started to play on their bagpipes. At the end, the people in the Great Hall were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off (well, most of the Slytherins weren't, but they were smirking). Harry was of course laughing too. He risked a peek at his father and saw he was trying hard not to laugh. Dumbledore was chuckling and even the stern McGonagall had a small smile on her lips. Suddenly a banner appeared out of nowhere. There was a sign, which said, _I hope you had a great laugh! Many more are to come. The Marauders – Gryffin, Volpie, Lupellus, Lynx, Cigne, and Pantera – The New Generation! _The Great Hall stared at the banner and continued with their breakfast. After it, McGonagall gave the Gryffindors their timetables. Ron peeked at his and immediately groaned and started bashing his head against the table. Harry and Hermione watched him surprised. Harry then asked,

'Ron, what are you doing?'

Ron answered,

'What does it look like?'

'Bashing your head against the table?'

'Then that's exactly what I'm doing.'

Harry shook his head in laughter when he too, looked at the timetable.

'Oh, come on, Ron! It's not that bad. Imagine if we still had to take Divination…'

Ron groaned again,

'Don't remind me!'

Harry laughed.

'Well, at least you haven't got Potions anymore!'

'I heard that, you git! You got an Outstanding in Potions OWL?'

Harry nodded and replied,

'Yes. How many OWLs did you get? I didn't ask you and Hermione about it yet.'

Ron smiled brightly and said,

'I got 12 OWLs. I failed Astronomy, Potions, and Divination. And I got an Outstanding at Defence Against Dark Arts. The DA paid off!'

Hermione also chipped her results in,

'I got 20 OWLs. But that's because I took more subjects than you did. How many did you get, Harry?'

Harry smiled and replied,

'I got 16 OWLs. And we have to go now. Unless you want to be late for History of Magic…'

His two best friends nodded and gathered their bags with books, parchment, and quills. When they came to Binns' classroom, some of their classmates were already there, sitting on the tables and talking between themselves. When they noticed the Gryffindor Trio, they rushed at them and congratulated them on the pranks. The ghostly professor came in a few minutes later. He said,

'Today we will be talking about the four founders of Hogwarts.'

Harry perked up in his chair. He wanted to know more about his ancestors. 

'There were four of them, as you know. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. It all started with Rowena, having a vision. She was a true Seer and her favourite animal was an eagle. She came from glen. She was the first of the Hogwarts 4 to have it. Godric was second. He was very good in Healing. His favourite animal was the Gryffin and he came from wild moor. The next to have a dream was Helga. She was very good at telepathy. Her favourite animal was a badger. She came from the valley broad. The last one to have this vision – dream – was Salazar Slytherin. He was a parselmouth, his favourite animal was a snake, and he came from fin. They all went around the world, to find the place in their dreams. They met there for the first time and soon became good friends. With united powers, they built the castle. Helga made the Forbidden forest and made a home for creatures and animals. Rowena made the lake, Gryffindor a wizarding village, Hogsmeade, and Slytherin made the secret room in the castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Which we found out wasn't just a legend, but truth. Then they put spells, enchantments, and curses on school grounds to protect it. They sent their first acceptance letters soon after; to the children who were wizards and witches. At the first Sorting, they chose their first students, but later it was Godric's hat, that did this instead of them. Gryffindor chose mostly brave, daring boys, Salazar only purebloods, Rowena the smart ones and Helga the rest of them. So went for several years until Godric and Salazar came to a big parting of their ways. Salazar wanted to accept only purebloods, saying that everyone else had no rights to study magic. Godric opposed to this and so, Slytherin left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... after a fierce duel between Godric and himself. He never came back. The class will be over soon. For homework, write two rolls of parchment on one of the founders. You can choose which one.'

Hermione didn't have to lend them notes this time, though, as Ron and Harry listened to professor Binns' lecture. Especially Harry, as he was the Heir to all four founders. Their second subject that day was Transfiguration. McGonagall was also their Head of House and when she entered the classroom all went quiet.

'Today we will learn how to transfigure yourselves into the opposite gender. You have to be very careful in saying the words, because if you pronounce just one letter wrong, it could have an unwanted consequence – the one you transfigure stays this way until he or she dies. So, the words are '_transformo humanis femina' _or_ 'transformo humanis masculus'. _It means, transform the human into female, and transform the human into male in Latin. You have to watch it though; you say the first incantation like this – tran-sform-ooo hum-anis femi-na and the second like this – tran-sform-ooo hum-anis mas-culus. Try it on the mice that are on your table and then on yourselves. The transfiguration should last for one minute, but if you say the incantation wrong, the boy or a girl would find themselves in a coma-like state for two weeks and then they would be the opposite gender. So, be very careful with what you say.'

McGonagall then went around the class and corrected their incantations so they wouldn't kill the mice. When they all had the hang of it, she said,

'Now, try it on the mice!'

The students obeyed and did it on the mice. Some of the mice did turn into their opposite gender, but many of them (since the students were nervous) died. The Transfiguration professor sighed and gave them new mice, the dead ones would probably end as Mrs Norris's dinner or lunch. Soon it was the time for trying it on their schoolmates. Ron and Harry paired and Hermione went over to Parvati. Harry knew Ron was nervous, because he was one of the last ones to get the incantation right. First, it was Harry's turn, and Ron was changed into a girl for a minute, then he changed back to his rightful gender. He looked relieved. Now, it was Ron's turn to transfigure Harry. The last thing Harry heard was a wrongly spelled incantation, and then blackness surrounded him.

~8~8~8~8~

When Severus Snape heard what happened in Transfiguration classroom, it would be an understatement, that he was angry. He was seething from anger at Harry's friend Ron Weasley. The stupid boy had pronounced the incantation wrong and now, Harry wasn't a he, but a she. For the rest of his… her life. _Damn it!_ Snape repeated to himself over and over again. He asked himself what would Harry say to this when he woke up. _He won't like it!_ Snape thought as he marched down the corridors to reach the Hospital Wing as fast as he could. It was only – what? – noon, that Harry was transported to the infirmary and it was the first day of term! He opened the door to the hospital with a bang and looked around him to find his son's body on a bed. When his eyes reached it, he froze. This wasn't his son! This was his daughter!!! He collapsed on a near-by chair and took Harry's hand in his. Then he looked at her and saw, that she now looked more like Lily than him. Well, she was a girl now, wasn't she? But she still had jet-black hair with red highlights that Snape liked so much. Her body was well shaped. She was thin, but not too thin that they would call her a stick. Her hair was longer and it now reached her elbows. It was still slightly messy, but in a sweet way. Severus found himself even more attached to his daughter. She was beautiful. Her eyelashes were long and nicely curled, her fingers little and charming. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He reached out with his free hand and gently shoved her hair away from her eyes. Suddenly, he heard Dumbledore's voice behind him.

'Minerva just told me what happened. She took Harry's friends to my office to calm them down. How are you fairing?'

Severus looked at the Headmaster and said,

'I am shocked, but I will get used to it.'

'I thought so. She's beautiful, isn't she?'

Snape smiled slightly and nodded,

'As beautiful as her mother was.'

Albus sat on the other side of the bed and said,

'What will you call her? You can't call her Harry anymore.'

Snape's eyes widened, as if he only now realised what had happened. He shrugged his shoulders and answered Dumbledore's question,

'I don't know. Harriet, I guess. I will have to ask her...'

He paused for a moment and then sighed,

'It's so hard to talk about Harry as a she, but I guess I'll have to get used to it.'

Dumbledore chuckled lightly and left Severus and 'Harry' alone. The next visitor was Remus. He came stumbling in the Hospital wing, slightly breathless. He wheezed,

'I – just heard – what happened. Came as soon – as I could!'

He stepped to 'Harry's' bed and said,

'So, it's true. Harry is a girl now. Will he change back?'

Severus numbly shook his head, and Remus weakly chuckled,

'Well, Severus. It seams that you have a problem. As a guy you could talk to Harry about everything, now as he's a girl, he'll have to ask someone else when he gets his monthlies.'

'Monthlies?' asked Snape bewildered. Remus laughed,

'Oh, Sev! You don't know a lot about women, do you?'

'If you remember, I only had one woman in my life, so no, I don't know a lot about women. What about you, Remy?' Snape sneered at Remus, but it was good-hearted. Remus laughed again and said,

'I know a few things. If my memory doesn't trouble me, I had a sister once and she explained some things to me. Do you know what monthlies are?'

Severus again shook his head.

'It's the time of the month when a girl or a woman bleeds.'

Snape blanched at this and Remus laughed again,

'It's not so hard, Sev. It only lasts for a few days.'

Snape looked at 'Harry' and said,

'How will she get used to it?'

Remus sobered and said,

'Well, _she _still has Hermione for her friend, so I think Hermione will help her get accustomed to her new body and new life.'

Remus came closer to the bed and gazed at his colleague's daughter. He quietly said,

'You have a beautiful daughter, Severus. She looks a lot more like Lily, then ever. She still has a lot of your treats, but the female treats are from her mother. She will have many boys at her feet when she gets used to her gender.'

Severus smiled softly and replied,

'I know, Remus. I know. And I'm proud of her no matter what she does.'


	9. Chapter Nine: Potions Lesson

Chapter Nine

Ron was still feeling bad for what happened to his best friend. It was two weeks since he changed Harry into a girl and he was still downcast. Harry will never forgive him for what happened. He just knew it. So, here he was, sitting in the Hospital wing, with Hermione, Luna, Neville, Ginny, professor Lupin, Snape, professor McGonagall and Dumbledore, waiting for Harry to wake up and realise that he was now a girl. _I'm dead!_ He constantly thought. He flinched when he heard soft moaning coming from Harry's mouth. He looked up and saw his best friend slowly opening his eyes. Snape was at his side at the moment and he grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly, before saying,

'Harry, you're awake!'

Harry mumbled, 'I guess…' then shot upright, as he heard the sound of his voice. It wasn't deep anymore. It was soft and melodic. His eyes were wide open and he stared at Ron. Ron squirmed on his seat and was nervously playing with his robes.

'Ron!'

Harry flinched again. Ron looked meekly up at his best friend and whispered,

'Yes?'

Harry shook his head and said,

'The last thing I remember is you saying the incantation at Transfiguration wrong. Please tell me it's not true! Please tell me I'm not a girl!'

Ron dropped his head in his hands and murmured,

'I'm dead!'

Harry weakly chuckled and replied,

'No, not yet.'

Ron looked up again and begged,

'Please forgive me, Harry! I didn't mean to!'

Harry looked away and whispered,

'Don't call me Harry!'

'What?' asked Ron perplexed. 

'Why shouldn't I call you Harry? It's your name!'

Harry weakly chuckled again and answered,

'Because it's a boy's name, not a girl's.'

Ron looked confused for a moment, and then something dawned in his eyes.

'Sorry,' he sheepishly said. Harry waved him off with his... her hand, oh whatever, and then said,

'Could someone please help me to go to the bathroom? I don't feel all too well at the moment.'

Severus stood up and walked over to Harry, but Harry stopped him and said,

'Dad, as much as I want you to help me, I think it would be wiser if one of the girls helped me with it for now. I do have to ask them about girl things…'

Harry grimaced at his words, but liked the sound of his… her voice. She sighed and put her feet off the bed and stood up. She felt very dizzy, but Hermione's, Luna's and Ginny's arms came immediately and supported her. Harry looked at them and smiled gratefully. When they came to the bathroom, Harry closed her eyes and asked the girls,

'Could you please take me to the mirror, so I can see Ron's damage?'

All three of them giggled, and pulled her to the mirror. Harry then opened her eyes and gaped at what she saw. She still had black hair with red highlights, but it was longer and curly, not messy. Her eyes still had their emerald colour. However, they sparkled with innocence. _Now, where did that come from?_ Harry asked herself. She blinked and watched her eyelashes, which were thicker, longer and curled up in a beautiful way. Her brows weren't so thick anymore and were elegantly placed above her eyes. She still had her dad's cheekbones and thin lips, but the lips were slightly fuller and if she pouted, it would look like she wanted to be kissed. _I guess, I will have to get used to a girl mind_, Harry thought. She then continued her way down and she almost jumped in the air when she saw something big on her chest. She heard the girls giggle again and asked them,

'Could you please stop giggling, and help me?'

Hermione was the first to stop giggling and said,

'Sorry, Gryffin. It's just; you looked at your breast, like you never saw a girl's breast in your life.'

'Not on me,' Harry grinned wickedly. Ginny laughed and said,

'I know! But don't worry, they are perfect. Every girl wants to have the shape of your breasts.'

Harry blushed, but Ginny ignored it and said,

'It isn't too big, it isn't too little, and it's the perfect size, which reminds me you will need a bra.'

Luna took over then, with her dreamy voice,

'And you will bleed once a month for a few days.'

Hermione scowled at her and said,

'Did you have to say that to her now, when she's still getting used to it?'

Harry stepped in front of Luna and said,

'Lynx come down! If I got that bleeding sooner, I would panic!'

They talked for a few more minutes; Hermione, Luna and Ginny reassuring Harry that everything will be all right and Harry watching her body from time to time. Then they walked out of the bathroom, seeing that the people in the Ward still waited for them. Harry sheepishly said,

'Sorry, I took so long. The girls here explained some things to me… about my new gender.'

She sat on the bed and said,

'So, what will you call me from now on?'

Ron's eyes were in danger to fall out of their sockets, as he stuttered,

'W-What?'

Harry smirked and repeated herself,

'What will you call me from now on?'

Severus said,

'Well, we thought to ask you…'

Harry looked at him and asked,

'Are you okay with this?'

Severus smiled slightly and confessed,

'I must say, I am still a little confused, but I think I can get used to it. And yes, I'm okay with this. Mr Weasley here has already served a detention with Mr Filch yesterday, so I think that's the end of my punishment. Now it's your turn.'

Harry laughed and Severus smiled at the sound of it. She frowned for a moment and then said,

'I can't be Harry James Snape Potter anymore. Who will I be? Dad, help me!'

Snape grinned a little at the girl's pouting and said,

'I was thinking for the last few days and came up with these names: Harriet, Gabrielle, Lillian, Kiara and Theresa.'

Harry's brow rose up at the names. She said,

'Harriet for my previous name?'

Severus nodded.

'Lillian for my mother's name?'

'Her full name was Lily Felicity Evans. Lillian is a longer variant of the name Lily.'

Harry smiled slightly.

'Gabrielle…'

'Was your great-grandmother's name.'

'Theresa… also my great-grandmother's?'

Snape shook his head and answered,

'No, it just popped in my mind. But Kiara is the name of your other great-grandmother. My mother's mother.'

Harry again sunk in silence, mulling names over.

'Harriet Kiara it is then.'

~8~8~8~8~

The day on which Harriet would return to classes dawned sooner than she expected. Severus already brought her new uniform to her room, where she was relaxing. She stared at it for a moment and then put it on. She looked over to the mirror to see, how it stood on her. Seeing that it wasn't so bad, she sighed.

'I'm never going to get used to this!'

Severus chuckled and ruffled her hair. Harriet scowled up at him and Severus grinned. Harriet put on a wicked grin and pulled out her wand.

'If you don't stop grinning like a mad man, I'm going to curse you!'

Severus stopped the moment the words left her mouth and glared down at his daughter.

'This isn't the way a girl should talk,' he scolded her. Harriet turned her back on him and went over to the window.

'It's just so hard, dad…'

Severus smiled softly and hugged her around her waist, saying,

'I know, Harriet. But you have lots of friends, who will be there for you and help you to adjust. However, you should be going now, your first Potions lesson should start soon.'

Harriet sighed again and groaned,

'Double Potions with Draco Malfoy! My day couldn't start better!'

Severus laughed at this and murmured,

'Well, since you know a lot about Potions from lady Ravenclaw, it shouldn't be too hard for you to make a perfect potion…'

'Not if Malfoy puts something in it.'

Severus stared at his daughter.

'You saw what he did to me for the last five years! You just let him do it and took away the points of Gryffindor!'

Snape sighed,

'These are NEWT classes now, and I keep a better eye on my students in it. We should go.'

Harriet picked up her bag with Potion ingredients and left their quarters. When she arrived to the Potions classroom, she took a deep breath and opened the doors. She walked in and sat herself near Hermione. Just as she wanted to open her bag, she felt someone sneaking at her from behind. She took out her wand and pointed it at the intruder. She scowled. It was Malfoy. He watched her with interest.

'I never saw you before. Are you a transfer student?'

_What?!? He thinks I'm a transfer student? Didn't Dumbledore tell the school what happened?_ Harriet thought.

'No, I'm not, Malfoy.'

Draco Malfoy seemed surprised at this answer, but composed himself and said,

'Well, who are you? I don't remember seeing you at Hogwarts before.'

Hermione snickered silently in her hands. Malfoy heard her and glared at her,

'What's so funny, Granger?'

Hermione calmly said,

'It's funny you don't recognize your arch nemesis.'

'My what?'

Hermione snickered again,

'Honestly, Malfoy. Don't you read? Arch nemesis means mortal enemy.'

Malfoy glared at her for a second and then turned his head back to Harriet. Just as he was about to say something, Snape thundered in the classroom, scowling at everyone, including Draco. 

'May I ask, Mr Malfoy, what you are doing still standing, when I am in this classroom?'

Malfoy smirked and replied,

'Nothing professor; I was just about to go to my seat.'

He put his bag on the table behind Harriet and took out his potion ingredients. He whispered so quietly that Harriet had to strain her ears to hear him,

'I'm going to find out who you are, don't worry.'

Snape opened the register book and started reading the names. When he came to Harriet's name, he stopped, looked at her and said,

'Harriet Kiara Potter, I see you are well again, considering you are a girl now. I hope the transfiguration had something good in it. For example, making you able to get at least one potion right.'

He smirked and sent to his daughter, knowing she will receive the message,

'_Sorry about that, but you know I have to be like that!_'

When he saw Harriet slightly smile, he inwardly relaxed.

'_Yeah, I know! Just don't be too much of a git._'

Snape had to strain himself not to laugh. Instead he glared at Harriet and finished reading the register list. Then he said,

'Today, I'll try and teach you how to brew a potion, which will change you in a person you admire the most. You can't choose. It's like a boggart. It's called the Potion of Souls. Here are the ingredients and instructions. The ingredients you don't have are in the storeroom. You have one hour. Start now!'

He sat at his desk then and glared at his students. Harriet pulled the necessary ingredients from her bag and went to retrieve the rest from the storeroom. She sat at her desk then, looked at her father and wandlessly conjured a shield no one save Snape and Hermione could enter. She carefully plucked the dead starling and crushed the feathers. Then she cut the claws of a manticore. She worked quietly and concentrated on the shield to keep it up. She didn't want Malfoy to ruin her first potion of the year. When she finished, the potion looked exactly like it should, and she even had fifteen minutes to spare. She carefully put the potion in several vials, making sure they had an unbreakable spell on them. She put some of the potion in a half-pint bottle, which she made sure won't break from the heat of the potion. She smiled slightly and stood up. She put the bottle in her pocket, cleaned the cauldron and grabbed the vials with her name on them. She stepped forward to her father's desk and waited for his acknowledge. Snape felt someone in front of his desk. He put his glare on and raised his head. He felt his eyebrows rising and asked,

'Miss Potter. May I find out, why you are standing here and not sitting at your table, making the potion I said to make?'

Harriet quirked her lips, replied,

'Yes, sir. But I finished the potion already. Here are the vials,' and gave him the vials with a violet potion. Snape glanced at his class and said,

'I see that you managed to get the potion right this time. Put one vial here and take the other to your seat. You may start on your homework. It's two rolls of parchment. The first roll is about making the potion, its ingredients' properties, and the procedure. The second is on the person you changed into. You are to write about him or her.'

Harriet nodded and went back to her table. She peeked at Malfoy and saw, that he too was about to finish it. She sat and pulled the parchment out of her bag. She dipped the quill in her ink and started writing. When all of the students finished their potions, Snape said,

'Now, you try it. As I said before, you should change in the person you admire the most… As you finished first, you may be the first to drink your potion too, Miss Potter.'

Harriet grimaced at the taste of the potion and gulped it down in an instant. She felt warmth spreading through her body and closed her eyes. When the warmth stopped, she opened her eyes again and looked around herself. Snape had conjured the mirror and was standing near it, not looking at her. She stepped in front of that mirror, took a deep breath and looked. What she saw made her step back in surprise. It wasn't the person she expected to see. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Draco? A Friend?

Chapter Ten

She expected to see her mother, the Headmaster, her godfather, James, or even Remus. But they weren't in the mirror. In the mirror was the reflection of her father. She gulped and turned to her father. Severus stood there, looking at her in a strange way. _If it wasn't him I would say, he has tears in his eyes at the moment!_ Harriet thought. 

'How long will it last, professor?' she asked the perplexed professor. Severus composed himself from the frozen-like state he was in. he said,

'For a few minutes. You may take your seat.'

Harriet smirked and she heard gasps from her classmates. She glared at them for a second and sat down on her chair. Severus finally composed himself, and called the next person to drink the potion. It was Hermione. She shuddered at the taste of the potion and closed her eyes. when she opened them, she looked at the mirror and grinned. She was changed into Minerva McGonagall. Harriet giggled. It was strange hearing Severus's clone giggling, so everyone was staring at her again. The last one to change was Malfoy. Harriet expected to see Voldemort or even his father, but was pleasantly surprised. Malfoy changed into herself. He stared at the figure in the mirror, then blushed and stomped to his seat and sat down, not looking up from his table. The class was soon over and Harriet stayed behind to talk to her father. When the last student left the classroom, and closed the door, she stepped around Snape's table and hugged her father. Severus was a little surprised by the action, but returned the hug nevertheless. 

'Well, it seems you are my idol… Tell me something about you, so I can write that roll of parchment I have for homework.' 

She grinned wickedly. Severus glared at her for a moment, then he realised the funny part in this and smiled back. _God, I'm becoming soft!_ He thought to himself. _I'm smiling more often then ever! How does she do that?_

'Dad? Earth do Dad! Where are you Dad!'

Snape shook himself and said,

'Sorry about that. I just thought about something.'

'Is that a secret, or may I find out what were you thinking of, before I go to my next class.'

Snape smiled again and replied,

'I was thinking about what you're doing to me…'

Harriet's brow rose surprised and Severus continued,

'I smile and laugh a lot more then a few months back. You completely changed my life. I don't know, what I'd do if I lost you…'

Harriet grinned and said,

'I know… you'd be the same greasy git of a Potions teacher as before.' 

She sobered for a moment and added,

'I can't make you a promise about not losing me, though. You know of the prophecy about me and Voldemort! It's me or him.'

Severus squeezed her harder and said,

'I know. I'm sorry to bring this out.'

Harriet sniffed and replied,

'Well, I must go now, I have a free period, I am going to write some letters and talk to Remus for a while. Bye, dad!'

Severus nodded and bent down to kiss her forehead. He felt Harriet stiffen for a second and then she hugged him even harder. When Harriet closed the door of the classroom behind her, she frowned a little. It was her free period, but she didn't think of going to Remus, or write letters. She was thinking of speaking with Sirius, her mother and James. She headed for the Astronomy Tower, knowing that there was no class at the moment. She put her bag on the floor, conjured up some pillows and blankets and sat on them. She closed her eyes and concentrated on contacting Sirius.

'_Sirius, can you hear me?'_

Sirius's voice was surprised, when he answered,

'_Who's that?'_

Harriet giggled a little and said,

_'It's me, Harriet. Harriet Kiara Potter…'_

_'I don't know anyone named Harriet Kia… Did you say Potter?!?'_

_'Caught on, have you, Padfoot?'_

Harriet laughed again at her godfather and heard him say,

_'HARRY?!?'_

_'Who else can contact the dead?' _she said sarcastically.

'_But, how?'_ was Sirius's stutter.

_'Well, do you remember what you took in Transfiguration at the beginning of the sixth year?'_

Sirius thought for a moment and then said,

_'We were learning how to change gender… Don't tell me, someone spoke the incantation wrongly pronounced!'_

Harriet snickered and replied,

_'Got it in one, Sirius!'_

_'Who?'_ was the only question Sirius gave.

_'Now, calm down. It's not so bad… Well, it is, but I'm slowly getting used to it.'_

_'Who?' _Sirius asked again with stern voice.

_'Ron…'_

She heard Sirius sigh and say,

_'I thought so. Hermione would never mispronounce the incantation.' _

_'That's not all I have to tell you…' _Harriet mumbled_._

_'What else?' _asked Sirius concerned.__

_'It seems, that James Potter isn't my real dad.'_

_'WHAT!?!' _was Sirius's shocked yell.__

_'James Potter isn't my real dad.'_

Sirius took a deep breath and said,

_'Then the only one who could be your father would be… NO!!! NOT HIM!!! NOT SNAPE!!!'_

Harriet sighed and replied,

_'Yes, him. And he's not so bad, once you get to know him. We spent the end of the holidays together and it wasn't so bad. I even got him to laugh a few times…' _

Sirius was silent for a few minutes and then said,__

_'Could you break the connection for a few days and then contact me again? I have to think about it…'_

Harriet sighed and answered,

_'Okay, Padfoot. Hear you later…'_

With that she broke the connection and opened her eyes. She sat still for a few minutes and then concentrated on her mother and James. She whispered,

_'Can you hear me? Mum? James?'_

There was a sob and a male voice said,

_'Harry? How?'_

_'I got this power from Merlin and I wanted to talk to you two. It's okay, isn't it?'_

_'Of course it's okay, we just didn't expect it, that's all,'_ was Lily's answer.

_'Hold it! Why is your voice so… feminine?' _James suddenly asked.Harriet thought for a second on how to express herself, then said,

_'My best friend mispronounced an incantation in Transfiguration. The one you took at the beginning of your sixth year. And I'm going to be a girl for the rest of my life.'_

_'Oh…' _was James' only response. Harriet smiled to herself and said,

_'Yeah… oh. I'm getting used to it, though…'_

_'I bet no one expected that to happen,' _James said and Harriet replied,

_'Yeah, now I'm not the-boy-who-lived anymore, I'm the-girl-who-lived.'_

Lily chuckled slightly and said,

_'Well, at least you will have the insight of man's feelings as you were a boy once.'_

_'Don't remind me, mum. Today in Potions, Malfoy changed in me. We were making the Potion of Souls.'_

They laughed for a while, talked, and then Harriet said,

_'Mum, James? I have to go now, I have classes in a few minutes and I don't want to be late, or miss a class. I already missed two weeks of classes.'_

_'It's okay, kiddo. We'll miss you,' _was James' response_._

_'Bye, child,' _said Lily.

_'I'll contact you soon!' _answeredHarriet as she broke the connection. She slowly got up and headed to the staircase. 

~8~8~8~8~

Draco Malfoy wasn't a happy young man, thank you very much. He stalked the Hogwarts corridors and was deep in thought. He didn't notice a slur with black hair, thundering down the stairs, until it was too late. They both went down. Draco scowled and was just about to say something, when he saw who it was, that barrelled them down. He stood up and helped Harriet on her feet, then asked,

'Are you alright?'

Harriet's eyebrows rose in surprise, then she said,

'I'm fine, thank you. And I'm sorry I knocked you down, Malfoy.'

'Draco…'

Harriet's eyebrows went even higher.

'What?' she asked.

'Call me Draco,' Malfoy said, smiling slightly. Harriet eyed him suspiciously and asked,

'Why would I do that?'

Draco's smile vanished and he sobered,

'Well, I do need to write something about you for Potions homework and I thought it would be good to make a truce for at least that long.'

Harriet seemed to think for a minute, then nodded and said,

'Okay, I'll call you Draco, and you can call me Harriet.'

Draco smiled again and they shook hands. There was a roar and Draco went down under the body of a red head, normally known as Ronald Weasley. Harriet stared at Ron and said,

'Ron, stop it! He didn't do anything!'

Ron looked up from beating Malfoy and said,

'Why did you shake hands?'

Harriet sighed and answered,

'Because, we just made a truce, at least for as long as he needs to make his homework for Potions.'

Ron stood up and brushed his bloody knuckles, then sighed,

'Okay, but if he says anything bad to you, tell me, okay?'

Harriet scowled and angrily said,

'I know how to defend myself, Ron, thanks. If you remember, I was a boy until you changed me into a girl!'

Ron Weasley reddened and scurried away. Harriet kneeled down at Draco's unconscious body and held out her wand, saying,

'Enervate!'

Draco's eyes fluttered open and Harriet sighed,

'Can you stand?'

Draco grimaced and nodded. Harriet held his arm and helped him stand, then she said,

'Please, don't tell anyone about what I'm going to do, okay?'

Draco nodded, starting to worry. Harriet smiled a little, and then closed her eyes in concentration. Draco suddenly felt the pain go away and when he looked down at his body, there wasn't a scratch of what Weasley did to him. He looked at Harriet in astonishment. Harriet just grinned and said,

'Stop gawking at me!'

Draco shook himself out of his reverie and said,

'What did you just do?'

Harriet grinned again,

'Oh, that. Just a little Healing.'

'But you didn't even attend the first class of Healing yet! And that's a very advanced art of Healing! How did you do that!?!'

Harriet sobered and said,

'I can't tell you, Draco. It's a secret and if Voldemort ever found out, it would be a disaster!'

Draco glared at her,

'You think I'm going to tell the Dark Lord about any of this?'

Harriet sighed,

'That was my impression of you for the last five years.'

'Well, I wouldn't! I hate the Dark Lord!'

Harriet stared at him, but Draco didn't notice it, and continued his rant,

'I hate what he did out of my father! He took his soul and I resent him for that! On the contrary of popular belief, I don't want to be a Death Eater!'

'Then what do you want to be?' Harriet asked gently.

'I want to be your friend and not a marionette that my father orders around. I don't want to be just like my father. I have my wishes too! And I don't want to have spies on my back!'

'You mean Crabbe and Goyle, don't you?' asked Harriet. Draco nodded numbly and stared at her for a second, than said,

'I'm sorry about everything I did to you or your friends for the last five years. Can you accept my apology?'

Harriet smiled and said,

'I'll try.'

Draco smiled too and replied,

'That's all I can ask for at the moment! Thank you.'

Harriet grinned again and said,

'My name is Harriet Kiara Potter, who are you?'

Draco played along, shook her hand again and said,

'My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy. Pleasure meeting you!'

They laughed when they walked to their Defence Against the Dark Arts class. 

~8~8~8~8~

The whole class, including professor Lupin, stared at the pair, as they were still laughing slightly. When Harriet noticed the silence in the classroom, she scowled at her classmates,

'What are you staring at?'

Remus looked around him and said,

'I think it's time for our lesson. Miss Potter and Mr Malfoy, please take a seat, so we can begin.'

Harriet smiled and sat in the front row, Draco behind her. Remus said,

'I think almost (there he looked at Harriet) all of you heard, what happened a week ago. That's why we are going to learn how to produce a patronus, which helps us back dementors away. I heard some of you already have one,… at least a shadow of a one,… can you please raise your hands, so I can write you down?'

Harriet, Neville, Hermione, Seamus and Lavender all raised their hand immediately. Harriet sneaked a glance at Draco, then grinned. Draco remembered the time in their third year on a Quidditch match and blushed. Remus noticed this, but saved it away for a later discussion.

'Okay, last year some of you learned Defence Against Dark Arts on your own, as your former professor thought you could learn everything without wands and pass the exams. We have several of its members in this room. Could you please also raise your hands so I can write you down?'

Harriet said,

'I can give the list to you, professor, since there are a lot of them, from almost all of the houses and different years.'

Remus nodded and replied,

'Yes, that would be easier. You were the leader, weren't you, Miss Potter?'

Harriet nodded and said,

'I was thinking of re-establishing the club, if it's okay with you…'

Remus smiled and said,

'Of course it is, that's what I wanted to suggest anyway, because it seems that the members of the DA club got higher grades in Defence classes than other students and it would help the others to get better grades too.'

There was an uproar in the classroom, made by DA members that were there (read Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Ernie, Justin, Hannah, Terry, Padma, Seamus, Anthony and Susan). Remus smiled again and said,

'Okay, now that we discussed this, I would like to call up here the students that can produce a real Patronus, so we can see what it looks like. I have studied the Illusion spell to make a dementor. At least an illusion of it.'

Harriet stood up and went over to Remus's desk. As those who could summon the Patronus came to the desk, Remus smiled down at them and said,

'Well, it seems these students here are the only one that can produce it. Can you tell me the incantation to call your patronus?'

Harriet grinned and said,

'It's _expecto patronum_, professor.'

'And what do you do to call the patronus?'

Harriet acted as though she was thinking hard, then she said out of the blue,

'Let me show it to you… Did you ever watch Peter Pan?'

Some of the students nodded, and Harriet said,

'Well, I did too and I changed the lyrics of the song so it's compatible with calling the patronus. Here it is…'

Harriet swished her wand and Remus stood up and started to sing with music in background,

_'Think of the friends you've got,  
Any merry little thought,  
Think of Christmas, think of snow  
Think of sleigh bells,_

_Here we go!  
Like a blooming flower!_

_You have power! You have power!  
You have power! You have power!_

_Soon it'll shine all around the room,  
All it takes is faith and trust,  
But the thing that's a positive must,  
Is a little bit of feelings trust,  
The trust is a positive must!_

_You have power! You have power!  
You have power! You have power!_

_When there's a smile in your heart  
There's no better time to start  
It's a very simple plan,  
You can do well, man!  
At least it's worth a try!_

_You have power! You have power!  
You have power! You have power!'_

Remus then stopped singing and Harriet burst out laughing. The students did their best to not do what Harriet did – laugh. Remus didn't seem angry. On the contrary, he laughed along with Harriet. This made the class laugh too. It was fun, seeing a laughing Draco, or a gawking Ron. When the laughter finally ceased, Remus said,

'Well, I think that's all you have to know… for today, since the class is almost over. For homework you collect as many _merry little thoughts _as you can, and we can go and produce our patronuses. Harriet, just one more thing, before you sit back. Show them your patronus!'

Harriet smiled and nodded. She brandished her wand and thought of this morning with her father, then yelled,

'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'

A completely silver stag came out of her wand tip and nuzzled her cheek. Then it transformed in a stag, which had Lilies on its antlers, a thestral stood near it, a big black dog and a wolf were sitting on the backs of both other animals. Harriet just stood there, mouth agape. She stared at it and squeaked,

'Oh my!'

Hermione calmed down first and continued in a professor mode,

'I think the dog is Snuffles, the wolf is professor Lupin, the stag is James Potter, the Lilies on its antlers mean Lily Potter, but I don't know who a thestral is…'

Remus was also staring at the patronus and whispered,

'Your patronus has me in it?'

Harriet blushed and smiled, went over to Remus and hugged him tightly. Remus hugged her back and said with a choked voice,

'I love you, Harriet.'

Harriet snuggled deeper in Remus's arms and replied,

'I love you too, Uncle Remus!'


	11. Chapter Eleven: I'm A What?

Author's Note: I'm so sorry I let you wait for the upload of my newest chapter. To tell the truth, I ran out of ideas, but for some time now a new idea formed slowly in my head. So I said to myself, 'What you started, you have to finish,' and started on writing my story further with the new idea. I know many of you will think of it as a 'too much', but as I already told you. I'm not writing this story for you and your desires, but foremost for my own pleasure. In this chapter the story becomes a crossover with Inuyasha and on the end of each chapter, I'll make a small dictionary of Japanese words in this anime. So, without further ado, you are welcome to read:

**Chapter Eleven**

They stayed that way until they heard clapping from the classroom. They pulled apart and grinned at the students. Remus said,

'I think I have something in the eye, Harriet.'

Harriet giggled and replied,

'I think, I have something in my eye as well, Uncle Remus.'

When they drew apart, the class clapped. Both of them grinned at the students, and Remus said,

'Well, the class is over and you should hurry, if you don't want to be late for your next class.'

Harriet went to her desk and started to put the parchment in her bag. Draco waited for her to come out of the classroom and then, he said,

'I'd like to be a DA member too, if it's possible.'

Harriet's smile widened and she said,

'Sure, Draco! But you _are_ going to be the only Slytherin in it.'

Draco grinned,

'Cool!'

Harriet laughed and Draco joined it. They were talking animatedly all the way down the corridor. Draco opened the door for them and bowed, saying,

'After you, milady!'

Harriet laughed again and walked in an almost empty classroom. There were only a few students, as it wasn't a very popular subject – Ancient Runes, namely. Hermione was also there and after saying goodbye to Draco, Harriet headed towards her best friend.

'Hey, Hermione!' she greeted her. Hermione was startled and asked,

'Why are you here, Harriet?'

Harriet grinned and said,

'What do you think? I came to learn the Ancient Runes!'

Hermione shook her head,

'I know that, you idiot! Why did you choose this subject?'

Harriet just grinned and replied,

'This is for me to know and you to find out.'

Hermione glared at her for the rest of the class and then huffed away to the Great Hall. Harriet just shrugged with her shoulders and went after her. After lunch and a very heated Quidditch chat, Harriet went off to her next class, Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was already there, waiting for them in front of his hut. He grinned at Harriet and said,

'Hello, Harriet! How are yeh?'

Harriet smiled back and answered,

'Never better, Hagrid. So, what are we studying today? A Chimarea?'

Hagrid laughed and replied,

'Nah, we're studyin' somethin' better.'

Harriet cringed. Uh-oh! The other pupils arrived soon after and Hagrid gleefully said,

'Welcome back, sixth years. We'd better get goin'. After meh, lads!'

Some students started trembling as they reached the Forbidden Forest. Harriet looked at the gamekeeper and said,

'I really hope it's not something that only a few can see.'

She was pointing to the black winged horses that pulled the carriages of the school, also named Thestrals. But Hagrid didn't say anything and just continued to walk through the forest. When he came to an opening, he said,

'Now, here I have some gas-masks. I would like yeh to put them on and wait here fer meh.'

The students put the aforementioned masks on and waited for their Care of Magical Creatures professor to return. When he did, some of them shrieked and started backing away. Harriet stared at the creature Hagrid had with him. Hagrid looked at the students and said,

'Now, don' worry. It won' hurt yeh. I've got him under control.'

He paused for a moment and then continued,

'This is a Nundu. It comes from Africa and yeh know why I told you to put the masks on? 'Cause its breath causes disease virulent enough to eliminate entire villages. But don' worry. Dumbledore made a barrier between yeh and him, but yeh wear those masks fer precaution. This is only a baby. It's four months ol' an' only eats rats an' mice. I got him trained an' he likes meh!'

To prove his point he scratched the Nundu behind his ears. The gigantic leopard purred out of delight and closed its eyes, enjoying the touch. The rest of the class continued in every student drawing the Nundu, and some of them even scratched the nundu themselves. When the class almost ended, Hagrid said,

'Fer homework I want yeh teh read about phoenixes as they will be in our next class!'

~8~8~8~8~

As Harriet was walking to the Great Hall to dinner, she was thinking about all that happened to her. Of course, when a girl is in deep thinking it often happens, that she doesn't watch where she's going, so of course she walked in a deserted hallway, which wasn't there before. She almost fell, when she stumbled upon something on the floor. She looked around her to see where she was and strangely, she didn't recognize the corridor in which she just stood. She noticed a wooden well on the other side and decided to investigate her surroundings. She was in a corridor with strange swords, and armours. She looked closer to one of the swords and saw a name encrypted on the sword's blade – _HARRIET KIARA POTTER - HEKELE, WASHI YOUKAI_. What was the strangest thing, she saw it was in Japanese letters and language, which she didn't understand before, but she obviously did now. She took the sword off its place and noticed that the sword pulsed when she took it in her hand. An instinct drove her to the other side of the corridor where the armours were hanging on their hangers. She knew now, what she was looking for and put her hand on a nicely done emerald green armour. She took it off the hanger and decided to try it on. It fit her perfectly. She noticed a sheath near by and sheathed her newly acquired sword. She felt something pull her towards the well and she reluctantly followed the tug. She felt herself changing and was startled when she suddenly couldn't see right anymore. She took her glasses off and cleaned them. Almost unconsciously she decided to look around without them and found herself gaping at the perfect sight that she had. She felt something pulling her ears upwards and felt them with her hands. She had to stiffen a shriek when she felt her ears becoming more and more pointed. She whimpered as she felt her back stinging. There was a small noise that indicated that her cloth was tearing a little and she felt something moving out of the holes in her armour. She felt soft fluttering and decided to risk a look at her back. What she saw made her gasp and put a hand on her mouth. What happened was… she sprouted wings. And not just any wings, but the wings of a big eagle. The wings were black with slightly green tips and here and there was a grey speck. She was too scared to stay in this corridor, so she ran where she came from, but not before she put the place in her mind, so that she wouldn't forget where to come, when she would return. She ran and ran until she reached her father's office. She knew the dinner was already over, so her father was bound to be here already. She timidly knocked on the door and hear her father's voice,

'Come in!'

She reluctantly opened the door and peeked from behind it. She heard a faint chuckle and turned to see her father sitting in an armchair near the fireplace. She whispered,

'Dad, I have a problem…'

Snape watched with wide open eyes as his daughter came fully into his office. She was wearing a green Japanese clothing with black stripes on her sleeves. He saw, she was also wearing a sword sheath with a sword in it, but what shocked him the most were her black wings, pointed ears and dark green stripes on both her cheeks. He sat there rigid, until Harriet came to his side and said,

'I don't know what's happening dad… I was lost in a corridor with armours and swords. Something pulled me to the swords and I saw one with my name on it, and then the same feeling pulled me over to armours and I found this one. Then I couldn't see anything and I put my glasses down and I could see perfectly and I kind of sprouted wings and my ears got all pointed and… and…'

She was rambling, and she was painfully aware of it, so she did the best thing and quieted up. Snape still watched her with wide eyes until he jerked up and said,

'Can I see the sword?'

Harriet pulled the sword of its sheath with ease and handed it over to her father. He stared at it, read and reread the lines of Japanese letters, then sighed and put a hand over his eyes. Harriet stood up and sat down again, but this time at her father's feet. She put her head on Snape's knees and whispered,

'What's going on, Dad? I never understood Japanese, and suddenly it seems like it's natural to me…'

Snape sighed and said,

'That's the least of the problem. Do you know what _washi youkai_ means?'

Harriet nodded and said,

'It means Eagle Demon.'

'Do you know from where the youkais come from?'

Harriet giggled a little and said,

'From Japan, silly. From where else?'

Severus chuckled too and ruffled Harriet's hair a little and continued,

'The term youkai does come from Japan, but it comes from a time in the history called Sengoku Jidai or Warring Era if you put it in English.'

Harriet looked at her father and waited for him to continue, which he did.

'At that time in Japan lived youkais, ningens, mikos and hanyous. The legend says, there was a powerful jewel, called the Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of four souls, in the hands of a miko named Kikyou. She was responsible for the protection of this jewel. Many demons wanted this jewel to become more powerful and they attacked the village where the miko lived. She managed to drive off all demons with her miko powers, which purify the souls of demons and kill them instantly.'

Snape stopped there to gather his thoughts and continued,

'There was a hanyou, Inuyasha, which also wanted the jewel to become a full demon, youkai. He and Kikyou became friends and slowly fell in love. Kikyou convinced Inuyasha to turn human for her with the help of the Shikon Jewel. As they should use the jewel, something came up. All that I know from there is, that Inuyasha mortally wounded Kikyou and Kikyou pinned Inuyasha to a tree, named Goshinboku, and put him in a deep sleep. She then died and the Shikon Jewel was burned with her.'

Harriet pondered for a moment, but before she had the chance to say something, Severus continued,

'I think you are a descendant of an eagle demoness, who was called Hekele. That's why the sword called you.'

Harriet groaned.

'Not another ancestor. Don't I have enough of them? Merlin and the Hogwarts Founders! Urgh, and now also a youkai from Japan! Is there something else, I don't know?'

Snape snorted and said,

'Yes, of course there is! But I don't know all of it. All I know that every youkai or hanyou, has a special power.'

Harriet buried her head in her father's knees again and said,

'That means I'll have to go there to find it out, ne?'

Snape sighed and said,

'Yes, it would be the best, but you can't go back in time. At least that much!'

Harriet thought for a while and said,

'There was a funny well with a purple aura around it, in the corridor. I think it's the passage to the Sengoku Jidai.'

**Sengoku Jidai – Warring Era**

**Washi – an Eagle**

**Youkai – a Demon**

**Ningen – a Human**

**Miko – a Priestess**

**Hanyou – a Half-demon**

**Shikon no Tama – The Jewel of Four Souls**

**Ne – Right (as in 'It's all true, ne?' ****à**** 'It's all true, right?')**

**Goshinboku – Sacred Tree******


	12. Chapter Twelve: You're One Too?

Chapter Twelve

As Harriet went off to her bed, Severus still sat on his armchair in front of the fireplace, deep in thought. Harriet and he decided that Harriet would first read something about Sengoku Jidai in the school library and then go through the well, if in fact it was the passage to the Warring Era. He chuckled a little and went to sleep himself. The next morning when Snape woke up, Harriet was already gone. He wondered briefly if she went to the library but put the thought aside as he put his cloak on and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harriet was already sitting at the Gryffindor table with her usual appearance. She whispered to her friends,

'Guys, I have to tell you something.'

Hermione was just about to tell something herself when Ron interrupted her,

'If it's something about Malfoy, then I don't want to hear it.'

Harriet rolled her eyes and said,

'No, Ron, it isn't about Draco.'

She paused for a second to regain her wits and then asked,

'Does anyone know of a time in Japan, called Sengoku Jidai?'

All seemed to be thinking and Harriet continued,

'It basically means Warring Era in English?'

Hermione perked up and squealed,

'I read about that in my history book in elementary school. It said it was the time of great wars all over the Japan. People fought over lands and power. But that's almost everything that I know of that particular time. It isn't much, sorry.'

Harriet smiled and said,

'That's okay. Anyway, what you didn't know is that in that time there were also mikos, hanyous and youkais. There is a legend of the Shikon no Tama and I'm going there to research it, because yesterday I found a sword and a haori in a corridor away from ningen eyes.'

Hermione looked puzzled, then asked,

'What's this all about? Miko, hanyou, youkai, Shikon no Tama, haori and ningen? Those aren't English words.'

'I know,' replied Harriet. 

'They are Japanese words for Priestess, half demon, full demon, Jewel of Four Souls, Armour, and Human.'

Ginny looked perplexed,

'How did you know all of that?'

Harriet chuckled silently and said,

'Because I found out yesterday that I have an ancestor there. On the sword there's an encryption, Harriet Kiara Potter, Hekele, Washi youkai, which Dad told me is the name of the great Eagle Demoness from that time and we decided that I'll go over there through the well in that corridor when I read something about Sengoku Jidai in our library…'

She paused for a moment then said,

'What do you think? Should the Hufflepuffs sing A Friend like me, or should they dance to Swan Lake?'

Ron sniggered and said,

'They should sing, and let the Slytherins do the ballet!'

The Marauders all agreed and Harriet flicked her wrist. The Hufflepuffs found them standing on their respective table and they were all bluish like the genie from the Aladdin. They looked at each other and started to sing,

_'Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves_

_Scheherazade had a thousand tales_

But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves 

_You got a brand of magic never fails_

_You got some power in your corner now_

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp_

_You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo and how_

_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_

_And I'll say_

_Mister Aladdin, sir_

_What will your pleasure be?_

_Let me take your order_

_Jot it down_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_No no no_

_Life is your restaurant_

_And I'm your maitre d'_

_C'mon whisper what it is you want_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service_

_You're the boss_

_The king, the shah_

_Say what you wish_

_It's yours! True dish_

_How about a little more Baklava?_

_Have some of column "A"_

_Try all of column "B"_

_I'm in the mood to help you dude_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Can your friends do this?_

_Do your friends do that?_

_Do your friends pull this out their little hat?_

_Can your friends go, poof?_

_Well, looky here_

_Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip_

_And then make the sucker disappear?_

_So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_

_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_

_You got me bona fide, certified_

_You got a genie for your charge d'affaires_

_I got a powerful urge to help you out_

_So what-cha wish? I really wanna know_

_You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_

_Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh_

_Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three_

_I'm on the job, you big nabob_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!'_

The Great Hall erupted in laughter and everybody looked in the air to find a message similar to the one on the morning of the Ravenclaw Prank. _We apologize for the long pause, but now we're back and you're in trouble… Gryffin, Volpie, Lupellus, Lynx, Cigne and Pantera, the Marauders of the New Generation._

~8~8~8~8~8~

Harriet couldn't await the end of the lessons to go to the library, which in itself was very strange. 

'What are you thinking about, Harriet?' someone behind her asked. She stifled a shriek and turned around to look up at the amused face of the one Draco Malfoy. She smirked and answered,

'About how I hate it when someone sneaks up on me from behind.'

Draco laughed nervously and said,

'I called you before, but you didn't hear me… obviously.'

Harriet sighed and ran a hand through her hair, which was neatly tied in a bun.

'Sorry about that, I was just thinking of something.'

'May I inquire of what you were thinking?'

Harriet smiled slightly and replied,

'Yes, you may. I was thinking which books I should take in the library.'

Draco scratched his hair and said,

'Which subject?'

'History.'

Draco rolled his eyes,

'Can you please be more specific?'

Harriet giggled lightly and said,

'Of course I can. I'll give you two words: Sengoku Jidai.'

Draco's face changed from mischievous to serious and he said,

'The Warring Era in Japan? Why would you want to know about that time?'

Harriet beckoned him to follow her as she made her way to the library. While she was walking she said,

'Because I want to know more about the time, I'm going to travel to.'

Draco's face now wore shock,

'WHAT!?!'

Harriet quieted him with a finger over his lips.

'I know how to go there without using magic, but I have to learn something there to control my power.'

Draco could feel his heart-beat slow down after she removed her fingers, but didn't say anything.

'I am the descendant of an Eagle Youkai by the name of Hekele and D- Professor Dumbledore said that I should go there to find out what power I have, as I changed into a youkai.'

'How do you look like?'

Harriet looked left and right to make sure no one saw them, before dropping the illusion over herself. She still wore the green haori, wore her sword and had her wings. Draco's jaw dropped on the floor and his eyes were large. Harriet sighed and said,

'I know I look strange, you don't have to show it so plainly.'

Draco gathered his wits and quickly stammered,

'I-I didn't mean t-that. It's j-just…'

He also dropped the illusions over himself and in front of Harriet there stood a blond man with grey eyes, bright green stripes on both his cheeks, he wore a brown haori also with a sword. He didn't have the wings, as Harriet had them, but had a brown tail, gently wagging it behind him. Harriet gently said,

'What kind of youkai are you?'

Draco looked at her and replied,

'I'm a Ryuuku youkai. My name is Ryu, and I'm the Lord of the Southern Lands.'

Haori – Armour

Ryuuku – Dragon


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Passing Through the We...

**Chapter Thirteen – Passing Through the Well**

When Harriet returned to her chambers, she collapsed on her bed. She was exhausted to the core. She and Draco researched the Warring Era, but didn't find much about it. All they found was some books on myths and legends and another on mating rituals. Harriet found that one and decided to take it with her to read. Draco took it upon himself to read through myths and then they would discuss it together. They also decided that Draco would accompany her to Sengoku Jidai as they could both learn many new things. They talked about things for hours and when Madam Pince came to warn them that the library was closing, they still hadn't finished their talk. With every Draco's spoken word, she learnt something new about him and his life. They talked about his hatred toward muggleborns and Draco had said,

'I don't really hate them; it's just that I don't understand how they can live without magic!'

Harriet had explained him about her life at the Dursleys and he told her about his family. The only topics that were left ignored were Voldemort, Harriet's unusual powers and Draco's father. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on her doors and her father's voice,

'Harriet, may I come in?'

Harriet jumped off her bed, opened the door, so her father could enter and then sat back on her bed. She watched her father making himself comfortable on her armchair and sniffed a little. She smelled cinnamon and vanilla and said,

'You smell nice.'

Severus smiled slightly and answered,

'Thank you. How was your day?'

Harriet stood up and went over to him, sat down on the floor at his feet and told him about her talk with Draco. Snape was quiet for a minute and than he said,

'I'm glad you made truce.'

Harriet giggled and said,

'We also found some books. Draco took myths and legends and I took mating rituals. Those are the only books in our library.'

Snape thought for a minute and said,

'I could send an owl to Snape Manor for the house elves to send me my books about Sengoku Jidai.'

Harriet glanced up at her father and asked,

'You have books about Warring Era too?'

Severus nodded and Harriet said,

'Draco and I were thinking about going there this weekend.'

Suddenly their talk was interrupted by a loud knocking on Snape's doors. The professor stood and walked out of Harriet's chambers to open them. The visitor surprised him. It was Draco. He was slightly out of breath, but he managed to say,

'Professor, I need to talk to Harriet. Could you tell me where she is? Weasley and Granger wouldn't say.'

Harriet walked out of her room when Draco said that and asked,

'What is it Draco?'

Draco looked at her and Harriet understood the silent question.

'Professor Snape knows about me being a youkai, Ryu, don't worry.'

Snape's eyebrows rose as he asked,

'Ryu?'

Draco dropped his illusions and said,

'Yes, sir. My name is Ryu and I'm the Lord of the Southern Lands.'

Severus was impressed. He allowed Draco to enter in the chambers. When they were sat on the armchairs, Draco told them the reason he looked for Harriet.

'I read in _Youkai Statistics_, that there are four Youkai Lords there. They all are the most powerful youkai forms in Sengoku Jidai.'

Harriet rolled her eyes,

'Draco, you don't need to be so modest. We know you are the Lord of the Southern Lands.'

Draco mock glared at her and said,

'If you wouldn't interrupt me, I would tell you about other three rulers.'

Harriet rolled her eyes, but remained quiet. Severus though, was watching the communication between two ex arch enemies. It was very relaxed and it was hard for him not to laugh at their antics. He really was glad, that Harriet and Draco made that truce, which led them to friendship. He wouldn't dare to think ahead. Draco continued,

'There are two Lords and a Lady. The Lord of the Eastern Lands is an ookami[1] youkai, named Kouga. He's approximately in his middle twenties. Then, there is the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru. An inu[2] youkai. He's also in his mid twenties, if we don't count youkai years.'

Harriet frowned a little and asked,

'What youkai years?'

Draco smiled at her and answered,

'Youkai and hanyous age slower than ningens and mikos. Sesshomaru for example is over seventy in youkai years, but he looks like he's in mid twenties.'

Harriet groaned and Draco continued,

'But… I came upon an interesting information about the Lady of the Northern Lands. She was a washi youkai, by the name of Hekele. It was said that she disappeared and no one saw her from then on.'

There was a heavy silence that was broken by Harriet,

'You think, I'm that Lady?'

Draco shook his head and answered,

'No, I don't think that. I know that you are the Lady of the Northern Lands. Hekele disappeared fifty years ago. The legend says that she killed herself to let her reincarnation to be the Lady she never could be. The legend also says that when her reincarnation, or her descendant, comes into power, that they'll change on their name-day when he or she would be sixteen years old.'

He swallowed a little and said,

'I looked at the calendar and yesterday was the name-day of Harriet. So I put two and two together and got this fascinating result.'

Harriet sighed and rubbed her nose. Suddenly a section out of her book came to her mind.

'What!?!'

Draco and Severus both looked at her in confusion, but she ignored them both, as she ran to her room to get _the Youkai Mating Rituals_ book from her bedpost. She threw the book on the tea table and skimmed through the book until she found what she was looking for. She paled. Draco was really worried now. He was just about to ask her what was wrong when she started reading,

'_Chapter Five, Youkai Marriages.__ The youkai marriages between the four rulers of the Nihon**[3]** country are always arranged. If there was a daughter in one of the four clans, she would marry the male that was closest to her age in one of the three other clans. If there was no daughter, the son was to be betrothed to the closest descendant of the lords or ladies of the Nihon country.'_

There was a deep silence in the living room. Draco gasped,

'Harriet…'

Severus was clueless. He asked,

'What is going on?'

Harriet and Draco looked at each other and Harriet explained,

'It means that me and Draco are betrothed, or simply said, we are engaged. At least that's what I think. Maybe in the Warring Era there are other males in the other two clans. But if there isn't a male that is sixteen as I am, then I must marry Draco when I become of age.'

Draco shook his head as to wake up of some daze. Severus was silent, as he didn't know what to say. Finally Harriet said,

'Well, I think that I'll drop for tonight. It's already ten minutes to the curfew and I need to sleep. Draco, you better go, before professor Snape decides to take points off of Slytherin because you were out of bed after curfew. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night!'

She swiftly left two confused men behind her as she closed the door to her room. She slumped on the floor and put her head on her knees. She sighed deeply and after a while fell asleep.

~8~8~8~8~

The weekend seemed to take forever to come, but when it did, Harriet almost wished that it was still Monday. She was a little cold toward Draco, but although he didn't show it, she knew he was hurt by her behaviour. Today though, was a Saturday and they were slowly getting ready to go to Sengoku Jidai. She closed the backpack she had and put it on her shoulders. She went to breakfast and broke the news to Ron and Hermione and asked them to tell the rest of the Marauders, that she'll be absent for the whole weekend and ordered Ron to plan everything for the Mission Swan Lake as they called the prank for Slytherins that would take place on Monday at dinner. Now she stood at the door to the Great Hall and waited for Draco to show up. She was sorry she treated him like that, it wasn't his fault that they had to marry, was it? It was the tradition and she'll have to get over it. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She heard someone coming to her and from his aura she knew it was Draco. Without a word, she led him to the corridor where she found the well and saw it was just as she had left it. She dropped the illusion over herself and saw Draco doing the same thing. She looked him in the eyes and said, 

'Are you ready Draco?'

Draco nodded solemnly,

'As ready as I'll ever be.'

She took his hand and together they jumped in the purple light that hovered in the well.

~8~8~8~8~

When Harriet opened her eyes, she saw they were still in the well, but as she smelled the air, she knew they were somewhere outside. She took in Draco's position and blushed. She didn't notice, she was sprawled on him. She quickly stood up and brushed her haori. Draco smirked slightly and jumped up and out of the well. There he yelled at her,

'Are you going to stay in that old well forever, or are you going to come out and look at the landscape?'

Harriet glared at him and jumped out of the well too. She was just about so say something when a smell reached her nostrils. She had just about enough time to cover hers and Draco's noses and whirl around to see a strange cloud hovering around them. She wanted to say something, but she got the poison in her throat and started to get dizzy. She never heard Draco's roar and she never saw him take her in his arms and run away.

Inu – A Dog 

**Ookami – A Wolf**

**Nihon - Japan**

  


* * *

[1] A Wolf

[2] A Dog

[3] Japan


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Meeting Inuyasha

Chapter Fourteen – Meeting Inuyasha

When she opened her eyes, she saw she was in a hut. She blinked and sat up. There was a soft rustle behind the curtain that separated her from the rest of the hut. She looked up at Draco's anxious face and smiled slightly.

'You okay?' she asked. Draco nodded reluctantly, and was about to ask her the same thing when two things happened. A small child came running in the hut hiding himself behind Harriet and a boy with silver hair and amber eyes came running behind him. Harriet's eyes grew large as she took in the boy's appearance. He wore a red haori and was barefooted. He stopped when he saw Harriet was awake. He watched her for a second and then he did the first that came to his mind.

'Keh, what are you staring at, bitch?'

Harriet glared, but before she could say anything, Draco growled at the insulting boy,

'Don't you dare talk to her like that! I won't allow it!'

The silver-haired boy glared at Draco and was just about to say something when a girl voice was heard,

'Inuyasha! Sit!'

Before Harriet had the opportunity to ask what was going on, she saw the boy, who was called Inuyasha, topple to the ground with a grunt. A girl in a green school uniform came through the door and said,

'I'm so sorry you had to meet this baka [1]first.'

She sat down near Harriet's makeshift bed and introduced herself.

'My name is Kagome. And you are?'

Harriet smiled at her friendliness and answered,

'My name is Hekele. And my friend over there is Ryu.'

The boy that was hiding behind her, came over to Kagome and said,

'My name is Shippou.'

Harriet smiled at him and asked the obvious question,

'What happened?'

Draco sighed and said,

'You got the poison in your body and fainted. I brought you here in this village and the village miko helped you.'

Harriet blinked and said,

'Oh.'

Kagome smiled and was just about to ask something, when Inuyasha formed himself in front of her, his fangs barred. 

'You stay the hell away from her!'

Harriet and Draco both looked confused and Kagome said,

'What are you talking about, Inuyasha?'

'Those two smell like youkais…'

Harriet sighed to herself and explained,

'Yes, we are youkais. I am Hekele, the Lady of the Northern Lands and this is my betrothed (she grimaced at this word) Ryu, the Lord of the Southern Lands. We both came here to learn about our ancestry and the powers within us.'

Draco continued from then on,

'We come from the future. To be exact, we come from year 1996.'

Kagome, Shippou's, and Inuyasha's eyes went wide and Kagome stuttered,

'You come from the future too?'

Harriet looked at her, not understanding, but Draco answered,

'Yes, we are from the future, we came here through a well that is placed at our school.'

Kagome was pale, but she said,

'You have a well at your school? Isn't that dangerous? What if a youkai came through and attacked the students!'

Harriet smirked slightly and answered,

'We don't attend a normal school. To be blunt, both of us are wizards. The school we came from is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is located in Scotland. I received this form only last week and Ryu here told me he's a youkai too. We read some books about the Sengoku Jidai and came here to learn more. We aren't here to hurt anyone.'

She said that, looking at Inuyasha, who was sulking on the floor. He caught her gaze and said,

'Keh, I still don't trust you.'

Harriet's eyes suddenly went wide and she stuttered,

'Your name is Inuyasha?'

He looked at her in confusion, but Harriet continued,

'The hanyou Inuyasha from the legends? You were the one that was pinned to the Goshinboku tree?'

Inuyasha frowned and asked,

'What do you know about this?'

Harriet cleared her throat dramatically and Shippou, Kagome, and Draco all chuckled, but Harriet ignored them.

'All I know about it is that a miko named Kikyou protected the Shikon no Tama and that she killed all youkais that wanted it, except for a hanyou named Inuyasha. They became friends, and fell in love, but one day something came up and Inuyasha mortally wounded the miko, meanwhile the miko pinned Inuyasha on the Goshinboku tree and died herself, burning the Shikon no Tama with her.'

Inuyasha looked away at this, not saying anything, so Kagome took it upon herself to tell them their story,

'That's partly true, but the legend never said anything about Naraku, did it?'

Both Draco and Harriet shook their heads in negative answer.

'Well, what we know, is that a human called Onigumo also fell in love with Kikyou and was jealous that she gave so much of her attention to Inuyasha. He allowed other youkais to eat his body and so Naraku, the hanyou was born. He made Inuyasha and Kikyou believe that they both betrayed each other, so that he himself could take the Shikon no Tama.'

Harriet grimaced at her story, feeling the connection with Voldemort and Naraku. She was quiet for a long time, until she heard Draco's concerned voice,

'Hekele?'

Harriet blinked and not thinking about the consequences whispered,

'That Naraku sounds almost like Voldemort.'

Draco flinched at the Dark Lord's name and sighed. He too, felt this way. Kagome asked,

'Who's Voldemort?'

Harriet sighed and told her, completely ignoring Inuyasha's growling,

'Voldemort is a wizard that tries to conquer our world. He wants to get rid of all muggles.'

After seeing the confusion on Kagome's face, Draco explained quickly,

'Muggle is a wizard form for saying non-magical people like you or Inuyasha and Shippou here.'

'But we do possess powers!' Kagome exclaimed, 'Inuyasha has the power to use his claws as a weapon, and his sword Tetsusaiga[2] transforms into a big fang! Shippou can change his form and he has his kitsune [3]fire. And I'm a miko! I can purify youkais and the Shikon no Tama!'

Harriet sighed. They didn't understand at all. She said,

'You don't understand. Yes, they are powers, but they aren't magical powers, like wizards have them.'

Kagome said,

'Then tell me what wizard powers are.'

Inuyasha looked a little interested and looked at Harriet, before catching her gaze.

'Keh! Like I care!'

 Harriet grew angry at the hanyou, but stayed calm. She stood up and said,

'I can show you my powers, and I'm not exaggerating when I tell you I'm the most powerful witch on the world.'

Draco snorted and Harriet shot him an annoyed glare. She looked back at Inuyasha and saw him standing too. He said,

'If you're as strong as you say you are you can fight with me!'

Harriet looked surprised but accepted his challenge. She was just about to walk out of the hut when Draco grabbed her hand and hissed,

'Are you out of your mind? You were just poisoned, you can't fight!'

Harriet just sighed and said,

'I have healing powers, did you forget?'

Draco shook his head, but let go of Harriet's arm. She took this opportunity and went out where Inuyasha was already waiting for her. She looked around herself and said aloud,

'We can't fight here. Too close to the village.'

Inuyasha didn't say nothing, but jumped in the air and Harriet followed. She opened her wings and flew behind Inuyasha to the forest. She didn't look at him until he decided to stop in the middle of the forest clearing. Harriet landed too and looked around her. She said,

'Nice place for a fight.'

Inuyasha growled again and said,

'Keh, you don't have the time to look around you! Fight me and prove that you are as strong as you say you are, because you sure don't look like it!'

Harriet growled too and retorted,

'Well, if you would just start, I wouldn't have to look around myself would I?'

Inuyasha barred his fangs and lunched at her with his sword transforming. Harriet sidestepped him with an ease that she didn't expect. She turned around and said,

'You want to see one of my powers?'

Inuyasha just glared at her and lunched at her again. Harriet sidestepped him again and changed in an animagus for the first time. She screeched and lounged at Inuyasha who was stunned. He had just enough time to jump out of her reach. He yelled,

'Nan de ya nen[4]!?! What the hell are you?'

Harriet smirked and changed back, then said,

'This was one of my animagi forms, a Gryffin. Do you know what a Gryffin is?'

Inuyasha shook his head and Harriet continued,

'A Gryffin is a magical creature. It doesn't have special powers but it has a very fast speed ability.'

Inuyasha growled once again and replied,

'Keh! Let's just get it over!'

Harriet sighed and said,

'You really don't trust me, do you?'

Inuyasha sweat dropped and answered,

'Did you just now realise it?'

Harriet sighed again and said,

'No, I already knew that from the beginning, but I already told you I'm not here to harm anyone. If you want, I can give my youkai oath too! Would you believe me then? I have enough problems even without you here.'

Inuyasha sheathed his sword suddenly and relaxed somewhat. He said,

'If you are ready to make a youkai oath then I think I can believe you… but if you hurt anyone that I know, you are dead meat!'

Harriet laughed in relief and said,

'Well, I guess we can call our friends out of the bushes now, can we?'

Inuyasha smirked himself and agreed. There was a low sigh and Kagome came into the clearing from behind a big bush. Draco and Shippou followed her, but Harriet saw two more strangers follow Shippou. The man was dressed in a purple robe and in his hand was a staff. The woman beside him wore a big boomerang on her back and had a small kitten with two tails on her shoulder. The man with the staff came standing _very_ near Harriet and introduced himself,

'Hello, milady. My name is Miroku and I have a favour to ask of you!'

Harriet's eyebrows rose as she looked at him suspiciously. Miroku continued,

'Would you please bear my child?'

At the same time she felt something warm and suspiciously similar to a man's hand rubbing her butt. Her eyebrow twitched and she growled,

'You make one more move and you'll regret it.'

Miroku was just about to say something when the boomerang that the woman wore came in Harriet's eyesight and Miroku fell on the ground unconscious. Harriet sighed and said,

'Thank you, but I think I could have managed it.'

The woman was still glaring at the man that was lying on the floor and didn't hear what Harriet said. Kagome sighed too and said,

'That was Miroku. He always asks a woman to bear his child. He's such a hentai[5]. And the woman that hit him is Sango, the demon exterminator.'

Draco paled slightly, but Harriet said,

'How can she kill youkais?'

Sango puffed her chest and said,

'With my hiraikotsu, of course. This boomerang is made of youkai bones and this is a very effective weapon against youkais.'

~8~8~8~8~

When they returned to the village, Kagome said,

'We only told you the first part of our story, so if you like, we could tell you the rest after dinner. Kaede already said that you are welcome to stay overnight.'

Harriet smiled at the nice girl and replied,

'Thank you, Kagome. That would be great. And we can tell you more of our world, if you'd like.'

Kagome nodded enthusiastically and Harriet chuckled slightly. Suddenly she felt someone coming to her from behind and lightly said,

'Don't even try it Miroku.'

Miroku sweat dropped and asked,

'How did you know it was me?'

Harriet sighed and answered,

'If you didn't notice, I'm a youkai.'

Miroku said,

'Of course I noticed that! With my spiritual powers I can tell who's a hanyou, youkai, miko or a ningen, and you certainly are a very powerful youkai.'

Harriet smiled slightly and replied,

'Well, since I'm oh so powerful, you'd do best if you wouldn't make me angry… or my betrothed at that matter.'

She had felt Draco's anger towards the hentai houshi[6]. She slowed her steps so she was alongside him and said,

'You okay, Ryu?'

Draco glanced at her and said,

'Yeah. I'm okay. I just feel a little left out.'

Harriet smiled and with a smile on her lips retorted,

'You're not accustomed to not be in the centre of attention, are you?'

Draco growled lightly at her, but she poked him in the ribs and said, 'You're it!' before running off in the forest. Draco was stunned for a second, but then grinned maliciously and made his way behind her. Inuyasha just shook his head at the two antics that he met just a few hours ago. Kagome came to his side and said with a smile on her lips,

'They are very nice, don't you think, Inuyasha?'

Inuyasha just kehed and didn't say anything. Kagome just chuckled and grabbed his clawed hand in hers. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise, but before he could ask her what she was doing, Kagome continued,

'They behave as there's no danger here. They're so relaxed and spontaneous.'

Inuyasha couldn't keep quiet at this,

'I don't know why it is so, but I know it has something to do with that Voldemort person, that they behave as they do.'

Kagome looked at him in surprise, and Inuyasha defended himself,

'What? I just told you what I thought!'

'I didn't know you knew how to think…' Kagome mocked. Inuyasha knew she was just making fun of him and didn't mean it, so he did the only thing that came to his mind. He said,

'Keh! Whatever.'

  


* * *

[1] An Idiot

[2] Sword of a Fang

[3] a Fox

[4] What the hell

[5] a Pervert

[6] a Monk, Priest


End file.
